In the Midst of Everything
by Otomefeels
Summary: I'm a sucker for Childhood friends.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in the small fishing village but unlike usual, the narrow streets were filled with people and the town center was buzzing with life. The sun was high, the sky a bright blue and the wind had calmed, leaving it to be a small breeze. Several ships had docked in the small harbor; all there to pick up supplies or spend the day as the wind wouldn't take them anywhere.

Despite everyone wearing a smile, there was one woman, moving in and out of the crowd, who wasn't. A turquoise scarf was wrapped around her head and lower part of her face, hiding her hair and her identity. A few curly, fiery red strands of hair had loosened themselves from the scarf and fell out at her forehead. Her light brown eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find her next victim. It was a rather easy task, especially as her lack in height allowed her to move rather easily in the crowd and everyone was busy with talking, looking at the different shops or trying to negotiate the price.

She was in her early twenties but wearing a dull, grey dress that hid her curves by being too big for her by some sizes. It was like that for multiple reasons but the most important one was that it allowed her to move freely and that only made her task easier.

Around noon, I had started to regret the decision about the scarf but it was rather important. Sweat tickled down my neck as I moved and the fabric had begun to turn damp from my warm breath. I closed my eyes for a second while my hands dug into my pockets and I counted what I had gotten my hands today. With a small huff, I judged it was enough and the thought about getting the scarf off was already making me excited. Even so, the excitement was forgotten once I spotted a tall ravenette, wearing a long coat with easily accessible pockets.

My instincts told me that they held something valuable.

A sly smirk spread on my lips and I moved silently towards him. He seemed busy talking to a brunet and had his hands crossed over his chest. My eyes moved back to his pocket as I got closer to him and within range. It was a child's play after all these years and I judged this to be nothing else as my hand delicately slipped into the pocket. My fingers easily closed around something cold, possibly metal, and my hand retreated effortlessly.

Or it would have.

Before I was completely safe, a hand shot down and large fingers roughly closed around my wrist with an iron grip. I let out a surprised yelp while I yanked my hand back and began to panic.

''You filthy thief.'' A hiss dripping with poison made me look up and come face to face with my would be victim. A piercing glare struck mine and had it locked until a gun was shoved in my face.

I took a quick breath, glance shifting from the gun and down to the fingers wrapped around my wrist. I yanked harder, trying to get free while the man continued to curse in a venomous voice. Once I heard the gun click, I could feel the tears well up in my eyes but they were blinked away with gritted teeth. All I could think about was how pathetic this situation was. I should never have gone for the steal.

People around us were beginning to react to the appearance of a weapon and while yelling or screaming, people moved away from us. I heard the voices, the panicked yelling, but I couldn't focus on anything else than trying to get free.

Luckily, just as I was about to give up, my view of the ravenette was obstructed by someone else and a third hand gripped the one keeping me from escaping.

''Put it away!'' The voice mumbled before it turned louder as it addressed the crowd. ''It's alright people! Everything is under control!''

''Captain-''

''No. Let her go, you know we don't hurt women.'' The voice was serious and sure enough, the grip around my wrist slowly loosened.

I quickly used the opportunity to take a few steps back, startled by the sudden stranger who had come to my rescue. My fingers carefully closed around my sore wrist and I cringed from the slight pain.

''She's a rotten thief.'' The hard voice, belonging to the ravenette, spat in anger.

''Yes, and we're pirates. Now...'' My savior turned around and watched me with an almost amused smile. ''Are you alright, miss?''

I blinked several times in disbelief. The brunet in front of me obviously knew the man I had tried to steal from and not only had he saved me, but now he was smiling and asking me if I was okay. I didn't know what to think, or say for that matter. I swallowed thickly and simply nodded while my heart was racing. I didn't pay much attention to the people around us but most of them had moved on while some of the villagers were still startled.

''You have some guts. Trying to steal from our navigator is rather ambitious.'' He laughed loudly before studying my face and moving closer. I watched him closely, readying myself to jump back in case he tried anything but I was only met by a question. ''Would you like to join us?''

What?

''Captain-!'' the ravenette protested loudly but was quickly cut off.

''Shush, Eduardo. We could use a woman like her. Plus, she's easy on the eyes.'' The captain laughed again but I didn't pay much attention to what he said. When he had spoken that name, my eyes had moved to the ravenette and without much thought, I started to study his face. My eyes widened as the feeling of familiarity struck me and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

''What?'' He grumbled and glared at me with a pissed off expression.

It was then the feeling completely sank in. I knew him. I knew that expression. ''You're…'' I started but couldn't form the rest of the words I wanted to say. Instead, with a racing heart, I pulled the scarf down, exposing my face to the three men. While the two brunets didn't react, the man I was staring at froze. I didn't know how long passed before his lips parted and he was the first one to speak.

''It can't be… Tess?''

Despite the disbelief in his voice, I smiled when he said my name. His surprised expression turned warm and he moved closer to me, his glance never leaving my face. There were so many things to say and yet I couldn't think of anything that would express just how I felt. There he was, the boy who had been such a huge part of my childhood, now grown into a man and standing in front of me with a soft smile on his lips. For a second, I wondered if this was actually reality and not just a dream but it was quickly confirmed to be reality once I heard shouting behind us.

''There! That's the pirates!''

I quickly turned my head and saw the sight of chaos behind us. The marines stationed in the small village were all heading towards us, weapons raised.

''That's our cue to leave. Nathan, Eduardo, come along! And woman, this would be a good time to make a decision!'' The captain yelled.

''Why don't we just fight?'' Eduardo asked annoyed.

''Because there's too many civilians here. Today we retreat.''

The man called Nathan remained quiet and simply began to follow the captain as he started running.

I didn't know what to do as my glance moved from the crowd to Eduardo. He was wearing the pissed off expression again. Our eyes met for a second before he grabbed my arm and started to pull me along with him.

''Hey!'' I protested but there was no response from him.

''Look! The woman is with them as well!'' Someone shouted behind us and I wanted to curse loudly.

That was it. I had to leave the village.

''Eduardo-!'' I started but he quickly cut me off.

''You're coming with us for now.''

''What? No, I-''

''This is not up for debate. Do as I say.''

I settled on the answer I had somewhat expected. It was probably the only other possibility to get away from here anyways. Getting caught by the marines was definitively not a choice, especially not now when I had been associated with the pirates. Because of that, I ran as fast of I could while Eduardo's hand still held my arm as he lead me to their ship.

''Eduardo!'' Someone shouted from one of the ships.

''Raise the sails!'' He yelled back, his voice mixing with the shouting ones behind us. He began to run faster as the ship got ready to sail of and with a groan, I pushed myself to run even faster, despite the burning in my lungs and legs. The second we got aboard, the ship was steered away from the dock and by that preventing anyone else from getting on. I could still hear the shouting as I nearly fell down on my knees but managed to stay up. I leaned forwards, placing my hands on my knees and began to catch my breath.

''Who the hell is that woman?''

My eyes moved back up when a blonde addressed me.

''She's our newest member.'' The captain hummed casually.

''What?! We can't have a woman in the crew!'' The blonde protested.

''Shut up, Russell.'' Eduardo growled.

''Now now, relax you two. Russell, I'm the captain, so I make the decision. Besides, she seems capable enough.'' The captain interfered with a grin and moved his eyes to me.

''She almost succeeded in stealing from Eduardo.'' Nathan, who had so far been quiet, spoke up and Russell fell silent while eying me disapprovingly.

''Yes, yes. Now, let's move on to the important part! As a new member I suggest-''

''Hold on.'' I cut off the captain. ''I never said I was joining. Eduardo pulled me along and because of you; I had no other choice than to follow. I'm flattered and all but I have no interest in becoming a pirate. I'll just get off once we reach the next dock.'' A short silence followed where everyone simply stared at me. I swallowed hard and moved my glance from the captain to Eduardo once he cleared his throat.

''We won't reach another town for maybe a month.''

''Well, I guess that means you have plenty of time to change your mind.'' The captain grinned at me. ''I don't like freeloaders, so you'll have to help the guys with their chores. Any complaining and Eduardo will feed you to the sharks.''

''Sharks?'' I swallowed hard.

''Captain-'' Eduardo sighed but it was no use.

''Listen here, I'm the captain on this ship but you may call me Morgan. Nathan is our cook, Christopher is our doctor and Eduardo is our navigator. These two are Russell and Thomas. You'll be helping those two with their chores.''

My eyes moved to each person as they were addressed. Nathan's expression didn't change while Christopher and Thomas smiled kindly and Russell's only turned more annoyed.

''I don't wanna babysit her.'' Russell grumbled.

''As if that was possible.'' I muttered before sighing. ''I'm Tess. Sorry for me being here but that's hardly my fault.'' I smiled and tilted my head towards Eduardo.

''Why the hell are you gesturing to me?'' Eduardo almost groaned.

''Because you dragged me here so they should be mad at you, not me.'' I flashed him a grin and crossed my arms over my chest.

He scoffed at me but remained quiet as Morgan began to speak again.

''No one's mad, Tess. Let us celebrate tonight to prove it!'' He laughed whole heartedly before beginning to tell everyone what to do. Nathan was asked to cook something grand while Thomas, Russell and Christopher should prepare the booze. That left me and Eduardo.

''Come on, I'll show you around.'' He spoke once the others began to prepare for the feast tonight. ''Here's the rooms, the infirmary and the kitchen. Over there is…'' I listened to him speak as he explained the different e areas and rooms on the ship. I was surprised to find myself beginning to be jealous over what he had now. I had spent the last seven years on the move, never being around the same person for more than a month, and even that short time had resulted in betrayal and earned me a scar running from my right ear down to the middle of my jaw. It was a mistake I had never repeated but here he was and surrounded by people he called his friends.

''Why are you frowning?''

''Because I envy you… The past seven years I've been living in solitude, trying to survive on my own. I lost whatever pride I had left long ago, doing things I had never thought I would do in my entire life, and then here you are, on a ship and part of a crew. You have a home, Eduardo, I haven't had that for seven years…'' I let out a sigh once my voice had trailed of and looked up at him. ''That's why I'm frowning.''

He looked at me, dumbstruck, and remained silent. I watched an exchange of emotions wash over his face while he cast his eyes down. It was a rare thing, really. Even when we were kids it was nearly impossible to leave him speechless but it seemed like he was beginning to understand something important about me. I wasn't the little, innocent girl he grew up with, not anymore.

''If I had known you would run away as well, I would have taken you with me.'' His voice was surprisingly small and full of regret and even anger. His fists had clenched into a ball, leaving his knuckles white. This was so unlike him. Showing emotions had always been something he was short of and he had always spoken of it as bothersome.

I wanted to tell him 'what did you expect?', but then again, I had no idea he was really serious about leaving in the first place. It would be unfair to him if I blamed him. ''I couldn't just sit there and let you have all the adventures.'' I smiled softly and tried to catch his glance.

''That's why you left?'' He asked while he looked back at me.

''I left because it got boring without you.'' I shrugged. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. Everything had gotten so dull without him around but the real push over the edge was when my father promised my hand away in marriage. It had been the excuse I needed, so I wasn't just leaving to chase a ghost I might never find. But because of that, I couldn't possibly tell him the truth. I'd rather hide the real reason and hope he wouldn't see though me like he used to do when we were kids.

His eye narrowed a bit while he studied me and my expression. Despite being a good liar now, I was still afraid that he knew I wasn't telling him everything.

''So you decided to be a thief?''

''It wasn't much a decision. I don't know what I expected when I ran away but after a week without food, I realized it was the only option. No one would hire an unknown girl wearing dirty clothes.'' I scoffed with a slight frown. ''You don't always get the choice to do something you're proud of when it's a question about survival.''

''I never thought I would hear you say something like that. You've grown…'' A soft smile played on his lips as he spoke. ''Well, maybe not height wise.'' He chuckled.

Despite frowning, I couldn't help but smile at him. ''Yeah well, it looks like you got the height I'm missing.'' I smirked softly.

''You've always been a shorty.''

''I see you're still as mean as ever.''

''Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready.'' Thomas spoke while poking his head inside the hallway from the doorway. He eyed us both before snickering slightly and disappearing again.

''Let's go.'' He hummed after clearing his throat and passed me with his hands dug into his pockets.

I caught a glimpse of his face as he passed me and I felt my heart stop for a second. Was he blushing?

''Don't just stand there, come on!''

His voice made me snap out of my thoughts and I followed him while warmth rose to my cheeks.

Eduardo led the way to the room where people usually ate and the atmosphere was light. Laughter and shouting was heard already when we stepped out on the ship's deck and it grew louder as we got closer. But before we got inside, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, almost glaring at me.

''Once we get inside, you sit beside me. Got it?''

''Why?'' I challenged him and watched how he frowned.

''Because I say so.''

''You can hardly expect that you can still boss me around.''

We were reduced to glaring at the other. It had never taken much before we got into a fight. We usually made up pretty quickly but we were both strong willed and I was even more stubborn than him. We could annoy each other to no end but it had never ruined our friendship.

''Fine.'' He scoffed, obviously annoyed, and stepped inside with a frown.

I followed him, just as displeased as he was, but my mood quickly lightened once I got inside. The rest of the crew had already started on the food and the booze, leaving a happy mood. Eduardo sat down on what I expected to be his usual seat and stared at me with a scoff. I knew he was waiting for me to do as he had said but I simply narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't a ten-year-old he could try to boss around anymore. With a defiant smirk, I moved to the opposite side of the table and sat down between Christopher and the captain, who seemed like he had already had a lot to drink. I locked eye contact with the pissed off ravenette but after an annoyed huff, he looked away from me. The feeling of victory was the same as when we had been kids and it made me smirk in an amused way.

The victorious feeling quickly faded once I realized why he had said it. It didn't take long before I felt an arm sneak around my shoulder. I turned around and met Morgan's brown eyes. I hadn't noticed that he had moved closer to me and now I had to swallow thickly as his alluring eyes kept mine locked.

''So, Tess. Have you decided with whom you're going to share a room?''

''Share a room?'' I mumbled and felt my eyes widen once I realized what he was talking about. But before I could even say another word, Eduardo stood up, drawing all attention to him as the chair was pushed back and screeched against the floor. His palms were still placed on the table and his eyes quickly moved to mine.

''She's staying with me. End of discussion. None of you get a say in this.'' His eyes were dead set on Morgan as he spoke. Once he was done speaking, he quickly left the room and the door slammed behind him.

We all sat in silence and stared at the door.

''What the hell is his problem?'' Russell groaned annoyed and continued to drink and eat.

The other's followed his example and the mood was quickly restored. I sat still and looked at the door when I felt Morgan give me a little nudge. I glanced at him shortly, seeing as he grinned at me, and got up so I could follow Eduardo outside.

The night air was cold and fresh, leaving me to take a deep breath once I got outside. I slowly closed the door behind me while I tried to locate the ravenette on the ship. It didn't take long before I spotted him at the ship's helm. I walked up to him with my arms crossed over my chest. The faint breeze played with my dress as I approached him, watching him as he stood quietly with his hands on the wheel. He remained quiet as I stopped beside him and I followed his example. I listened to the calm water, the creaking of the ship and felt the breeze caressing my face, while my eyes admired the dark view. There was something tantalizing about the darkness around us but the stars were so bright on the sky, it was almost hard to believe. A roar of laughter shortly interrupted the peace but it quickly returned and I closed my eyes.

''Listen to what I say next time.'' He finally spoke after a while.

I turned to look at him. His glance was still focused on the sea in front of us and I watched his calm expression as the breeze softly flew through his hair. I was struck by a bit of guilt. I knew he had never been a gentle person and his way of saying things had always been rather straightforward and unkind, almost cruel if he was in a bad mood. It didn't give him any justification to be a jerk but he had never been any different. He had all reason to be that way; it wasn't easy growing up without parents.

''I will if you don't say it like it's a command.''

''I didn't.''

''Yes you did.''

He stayed silent while frowning.

''Why is it such a big deal?''

''Because you don't know these men and I do.''

''Even so… You should know me well enough to know that I hate people telling me what to do.'' He finally turned his head and looked at me. ''This is the first time we see each other in seven years and it's already like this.'' I said, saddened by my own words.

''I'm positively sure that we've had worse fights than this.''

''Eduardo-''

''Even so, I agree with you.''

''What should we do then?'' I asked and we both fell silent while looking for an answer.

It didn't take long before he fully turned; now not only facing me but also how his body turned to me. ''We're both adults now, I think a proper reuniting would be in place.'' He had a small smile on his lips as he spoke and he stretched his hand out to me.

''A proper greeting…'' I mumbled softly while I looked at his outstretched hand. A handshake wasn't good enough. It wouldn't cover how much I had missed him throughout the years, how my heart stopped once I saw the first wanted poster of him or how this all still felt like a dream. No, a handshake wasn't enough.

Before he could properly react, I had almost lunged myself at him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face against his chest. I felt him tense almost immediately and taking a step back. I closed my eyes, somewhat afraid of his reaction, but he stayed still. He gradually relaxed in my embrace and let out a sigh.

''So much for being an adult.'' He chuckled faintly and hesitatingly let his arms move around me.

''You idiot, how dare you think a handshake is enough after all these years?'' I mumbled almost angrily against his chest. It was as if reality first hit me in that moment. It was him. It really was him I currently had my arms wrapped around. It had taken me seven long years but I had finally found him. As much as I fought it, I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

''Why are you crying? You're still such a baby.''

''Shut up.'' I sniffed and bit into my lower lip.

''If you're going to be a baby and cry, then cry properly.'' He sighed, slightly annoyed.

I let out a sob when I couldn't fight it anymore and the tears streamed down my face. I didn't know what to tell him as I stood there, bawling my eyes out and making his shirt wet, but I couldn't stop crying. He stayed silent but he didn't move and I reminded myself to thank him for it later.

I hadn't cried like that for years.


	2. Chapter 2

A seagull screamed somewhere close by and the high-pitched sound woke me up. I stayed still as I started to awake from my heavy slumber and didn't move until my vision was no longer blurry.

I had been here a week but I was still getting used to being on a ship. The constant sound of waves and the rocking of the ship was an ever-present thing while something as normal as birds' singing was so rare. I was lucky to only having been seasick once so far and that was during a storm. Two days after I had gotten on board, I learned how different a storm is depending on being on land or the sea. It was brutal out here. There was nowhere to escape the harsh wind or the biting rain.

I frowned as I remembered the night where my stomach had been emptied several times.

Despite that, being the only woman on the ship and sharing a room with Eduardo had turned out to be something else. In some ways, it felt like we were kids again but it also meant that we would have stupid small fights. We mostly avoided them though and I got used to seeing him and Russell being at each other's throat. Eduardo would badmouth the blonde whenever he got the chance but I had the feeling that if it ever came down to it, they would have each other's backs. It was a weird crew, every member had their own personality but it seemed to work well together.

I sat up and started to tie my hair into a ponytail as the door opened. I looked up and found Eduardo looking at me from the door.

''About time you decided to wake up on time.''

''Are you always this nice in the morning?''

''You're getting special treatment, believe me.''

''Really? I feel sorry for your crewmates then!'' I stretched and smiled at him.

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. A smile was on his lips and it made my pulse quicken a bit.

''Just get up. You're helping Russell today.''

''What? But he hates me! Can't I just stick around Thomas again?'' I sulked.

''He's an idiot so just treat him like one. You usually know how to handle yourself around those types.'' He smiled before opening the door again. ''You have five minutes or I'll drag you out of bed myself.''

''Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time.'' I groaned at him and watched him leave.

I still hadn't fully understood that he was currently back in my life, and sharing a room with him didn't help. The bed was big enough for both of us to sleep in but I couldn't get used to the fact that someone was sleeping next to me, especially not him. I had barely slept the first two nights but on the third, exhaustion got the best of me and I finally got a full night of rest. The lack of sleep wasn't the biggest problem of it; it was how my heart wouldn't stop beating so quickly when we lay there, back to back, in the same bed and in a dark room. It was unsettling and I frankly didn't know what to do with myself or explain what was going on.

I couldn't possibly be…?

No. I shook my head and stood up; leaving the shirt I had borrowed from Eduardo on the bed and got dressed in my own clothes. I hurried out of the room and went straight out on the deck. It wasn't hard to spot the blonde I was looking for and I slowly made my way to him. Russell stood with a sword in each hand and looked like he was training, given the rare, serious expression he had.

''Morning.'' I spoke as I got closer to him.

He stopped and looked at me. The expression he now had reminded me of a kid being told no when asking for candy. ''Man… Why do I have to babysit the chick.'' He grumbled but it was loud enough for me to hear.

''You're certainly full of yourself.'' I huffed and glared at him.

''Oh yeah? I'm gonna be the most famous swordsman one day!''

''Really? I bet I could kick your ass right now.''

''Captain says we don't hurt women.'' He scuffed.

''As if you would even get the chance to do that.'' I smirked at him.

''You're challenging me to a duel?'' He asked, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted upwards.

''Yes.'' I smirked and watched as he gradually got more interested.

''Why the hell not. Let's go.'' He smiled and got himself ready.

My hands located the two daggers I had in my belt and unsheathed them easily.

''You're gonna fight me with those tiny things?'' He asked and looked at me in disbelief.

''They're called daggers but yeah, I am, and I'm not going to go easy on you.''

''Quit the talking and let's just fight already!'' He shouted and began charging at me.

I took a deep breath while tightening my grip around the handles. I had seen him train earlier and I somewhat had an idea about his fighting style. I was no match for his strength but he was slow and his tactics were brutal but they were focused on his strength and not agility.

He proved me right by charging straight at me and I easily avoided him. He let out an annoyed groan and turned around to face me again. It quickly turned into him continuingly charging at me and me dodging him until I found an opening in his defense. It wasn't exactly easy though. His stamina was good and it took a while before I found even the slightest opening. We were both out of breath once I started to move. I didn't hesitate to lunge at him, striking at him and forcing him to dodge me now. I waited until he caught my left hand and once he had pushed it away, I used the moment to slip pass him and stood behind him with the tip of the dagger in my right hand at his throat.

''I win.'' I smirked while huffing for air.

''As if! Fight me properly!'' He shouted in anger and suddenly moved.

He caught me of guard and I stumbled backwards, barely saving myself from falling. I took a few, quick steps back to gain some distance from him but he was instantly in my face again. His strength and speed had intensified; making is harder to dodge him without using my daggers. He was obviously controlled by his feelings, fueled by rage, and it was definitively giving me trouble but I was far too stubborn to give up.

If only I could…

''Hey! What the hell are you doing?!'' A voice I recognized as Eduardo's shouted behind us.

I lost focus on Russell and instinctively looked over my shoulder. As I saw his rage filled expression, I felt the sharpness of a blade slicing my skin on my right shoulder. I flinched that second the pain shot through my body and made my skin tingle. Both daggers fell from my hands as they moved to cover the wound in slight panic.

''Shit!'' I heard Russell curse while someone yelled my name.

I was used to see blood and wounds. The feeling of the warm substance trickling down my skin or ooze through my fingers. It was normal but I still couldn't help but freeze whenever something happened. I stared at the blood on my shoulder, easily getting smeared by my hand currently pressed against the wound.

''Tess! Hey!'' A pair of hands grabbed me and a voice demanded my attention.

I blinked and looked up, meeting Eduardo's stern stare.

''It's alright.'' I swallowed and moved my hand. ''It's not very deep.''

''What the hell were you idiots doing?'' Eduardo snarled, quickly glaring at Russell before returning to glare at me.

''She challenged me to a duel. She's the idiot, not me.'' Russell groaned and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

''And I won.'' I tilted my head upwards as I spoke.

''Daggers doesn't count!''

''Yes they do!''

''But you didn't even attack me!''

''It's called dodging you idiot!''

''Stop acting like stupid kids or I'll feed you both to the sharks!'' Eduardo shouted and made us both fall silent. ''Russell, go do your chores.''

''What? Why?''

''Because the captain ordered it. Your useless brain should be able to understand that, right?'' He glared at him again and Russell narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

''Fine.'' He spat and turned around on his heel.

I watched him go but looked back up at Eduardo once his hand closed around my arm and he started dragging me along with him.

''Hey! That hurts!'' I groaned.

''Just shut up.'' He muttered.

For once, I did as he told me to and stayed silent. He dragged me down the hallway and pushed the door to the infirmary open with his foot. He shoved me inside and ignored me when I glared at him.

''Hey, Doc. Do something about her wound.'' He called and Christopher appeared from the back of the room. Once he was in sight, Eduardo turned around and walked out of the room with a frown. The door was closed with a heavy thud and I heard Christopher sigh behind me.

''Good morning Tess, how did you end up wounded this early?'' Christopher smiled kindly and gestured for me to sit on a chair.

I sat down and moved my hand away from my shoulder so he could look at the wound. ''I had a duel with Russell.''

''Really?'' He chuckled. ''Who won then?'' He asked while he started to gather what he needed.

''I did but Russell is obviously a sore loser, so even when I had my dagger at his throat, he kept going. Then Eduardo caught us.'' I sighed with a slight frown but I quickly cringed instead, forgetting about my annoyance.

He applied pressure to the wound while cleaning it and I pressed my lips together to avoid making any sounds.

''And how did this happen then?''

''Well, Eduardo yelled so I made the mistake of focusing on him instead of Russell. I think Russell expected me to dodge but that didn't happen.''

''It's a good thing you're not taller, the wound would have been more severe then.'' He chuckled when I frowned at him. ''Don't look at me like that. Your height is one of the things that make you cute.'' He smiled while continuing to treat my wound.

''Thanks'' I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

The door opened and we both looked to see who it was.

''Good morning, captain.'' Christopher hummed before looking back at his hands.

''Morning you two.'' Morgan smiled. He seemed to be in a good mood, like always. ''I heard someone decided to duel on the deck.''

I felt myself getting nervous and I had to swallow before speaking. ''He's been a douche ever since I got here. I thought it might put him in his place or just to show him that I'm not useless.'' I cast my eyes down as I spoke, somewhat preparing myself to be scolded.

''Thomas told me you won. You've definitively got some backbone for a young woman. Are you sure you don't want to join us permanently? You would be a good asset to the crew.'' He laughed.

''Wait, Thomas saw us?'' I asked.

''He was the one who told me and Eduardo. You and Russell looked pretty serious so he got nervous.'' He scratched his chin as he spoke. ''Eduardo practically stormed of like a mad bull.'' He laughed fondly.

''Yeah, he was pretty pissed when he showed up.'' I commented and bit my lip.

''At least his mood has been better since you came aboard.'' Christopher hummed softly. ''There we go. Your wound should heal just fine now.''

''Thanks, Christopher.'' I smiled and stood up.

''Your dress is ruined though.'' Christopher spoke almost sadly as his fingers touched my dress tattered shoulder. Not only had it been ripped, it was also bloodstained.

''It's fine. I've fixed worse.'' I mumbled as I looked at it.

''You don't have any other clothes?''

''What I had on me as I came aboard is what I own. But as I said, it's fine, really. I just need some thread and a needle to fix it.'' I smiled but it didn't change the displeased expression on his face.

''I might be able to help.'' Morgan spoke and I looked at him.

The smile he was wearing was one I didn't trust.

My gut feeling had turned out to be right.

''So, does it fit?'' Morgan called from the other side of the door.

I stood in the bathroom, biting my lip almost nervously, and looked down myself. His 'help' had not been what I expected and it had left me standing in the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower and wearing a dress that wasn't mine.

''It's… awfully tight.''

''Nonsense! What you were wearing looked like a bag anyways!'' Morgan laughed in the hallway.

I sulked and looked up, meeting my own glance in the mirror. My hair had dried enough for it to begin to curl and frame my face. It was the first time I had seen my own reflection without it being blurry but once my glance moved to the scar, I looked back down.

The dress was about the same length as my own but this one was actually my size and that was making me nervous. I had gotten used to hiding myself and the curves I had gotten during the last years and that habit suddenly made something my own size hard to wear. It was mostly dark green but the details on it along with the undershirt were white. It was pretty, no doubt about it, but I felt so awkward in it.

''Just come out and let me see!'' Morgan groaned impatient.

With a sigh, I moved to the door and reluctantly opened it but kept my eyes down in embarrassment.

''Would you look at that. I knew it would fit you!'' He smirked proudly before laughing.

''It's very different from what I'm used to.'' I mumbled and looked up at him.

''You have a much better body than I expected, you should show it some more!'' Morgan laughed and I felt all blood rush to my face.

''Morgan!'' I groaned loudly and listened to him laugh even more because of my red face.

''Maybe I should convince you to stay in my room instead of Eduardo's. I'm sure I'm much more fun.'' He teased and winked.

''Stop it! I'm taking this off!'' I groaned and began to turn around.

His hand caught my arm and prevented me from moving. He was smirking once I looked back at him, my face still red.

''Just keep it on. It suits you and it's definitively prettier than that ragged thing you were wearing.''

I stared at him for a bit before sighing softly. ''Fine, but if anyone says it looks weird, I'm giving it back to you.'' I mumbled and watched how he looked satisfied with my answer. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome. Now, go out and show it off.'' He grinned at me and looked awfully pleased with himself when I nodded. ''Good girl.'' His large gave me a pat on the head before he walked down the hallway and left me there.

I watched him leave and started to feel more unsecure. I took a minute or two to pull myself together before walking back out on the deck. The wind greeted me and it felt as if it kissed my face and I smiled softly while it blew through my hair. I moved up to the ships helm, hoping to find Eduardo there but I found Thomas instead.

''Good morning, miss Tess!'' Thomas smiled kindly, a faint red crawling across his cheeks.

''Morning, Thomas.'' I returned the smile momentarily and leaned against the ships railing. ''Where's Eduardo?''

''He was checking something in the storage last time I saw him. Do you want me to go and get him?''

''No, no. It's fine, but thanks.'' I smiled at him and turned to look down. I watched as the waves hit the ship and the sound was calm and steady. I was starting to understand why some people preferred life on the sea.

''You look really pretty right now.''

I looked back at Thomas. The red line in his cheeks had only turned more noticeable as he stood and smiled at me, his hands steadily holding the wheel.

''What?''

''Your dress really suits you. You look very pretty.'' He smiled, almost flustered.

I bit my lip in embarrassment and mumbled thanks while my fingers brushed some curls away from my face. I looked away from him but my eyes quickly returned to him once I heard him giggle softly.

''Your face is almost the same color as your hair now.''

''Oh stop it!'' I let out a slight groaned and pushed myself away from the railing. While he continued to giggle, I bit my lip and moved the stairs. I got halfway down when someone blocked my way and I looked up.

''Tess.'' He breathed as we both stopped and stared at the other. He seemed as surprised as me. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat. ''How's your shoulder?''

''It's just a cut but Christopher put a bandage on it.'' I looked at my shoulder shortly. Once I looked back up I noticed that he was looking at me again but it wasn't my face he was looking at.

''Where did you get that dress?''

''Morgan gave it to me because my own got ruined. Why?''

I watched as he frowned at me, a mixture between annoyance and slight anger.

''What's-?'' I started to ask him but stopped myself at he passed me on the stairs and continued up. ''Hey! Are you mad at me?'' I asked and simply watched as he kept walking in silence. I bit my lip in anger and to prevent myself from voicing that anger.

Fine. If he was going to be that way then I wouldn't do anything to change that.

I almost jumped down the stairs to get away from what was causing my foul mood. The fact that I didn't understand why or how he could possibly still be mad at me only acted as fuel to my annoyance. In my stubbornness, I made sure to avoid him for the rest of the day but the idea was apparently mutual. Once evening had come around, I was leaning against the railing and staring at the ocean.

It was so lonesome at night. The slow rhythm of the waves seemed so solemn and sad, as if it was calling something. I closed my eyes as I listened to the waves but opened them again when I heard footsteps behind me. They were too heavy to be Thomas', so I expected to see either Morgan or Christopher as I turned around but it wasn't either of them.

''Russell.'' I breathed in surprise and stood up straight.

''Hey.'' He grumbled and avoided looking at me.

I glanced at him for a bit, studying the reluctant expression he had and the way he was standing. He looked like he was about to defend himself from something or someone. I took a deep breath when I decided to to the first to address the problem. ''What's wrong?''

His glance flew to mine when I asked. ''I just wanted to say sorry for earlier.'' He grumbled, now looking rather flustered.

''You don't need to say you're sorry, I was the one who challenged you to a duel.''

''Maybe, but I still wounded you.'' He looked like he was mentally kicking himself.

''Look, Russell, I appreciate the thought and everything, but this isn't like you. Who asked you to do this?'' I watched as he started to panic and even get frustrated.

''No one asked me to do anything!'' He almost shouted and frowned. ''Just accept my goddamn apology, will you?''

''Fine, sorry… thanks.'' I hummed, slightly smiling from his obvious frustration.

''Good.'' He frowned at me and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Sorry about your clothes as well, but it seems like I did you a favor.''

''What are you suggesting?'' Now it was my turn to frown.

''Oh come on, your own was pretty ugly and worn. In this one you can actually see that you're not a little kid.''

''I'm pretty sure you just insulted me.'' I grumbled and mimicked the way he was standing.

''I'm just saying! Man… you really are a girl…'' He mumbled the last part and sighed. For once he didn't look like he wanted to keep arguing with me. ''I didn't mean it like that.''

I watched him for a bit before sighing loudly and turning around, leaning back against the railing. ''Thanks, I guess.''

He was silent for a bit before standing next to me. We both kept our eyes on the darkness in front of us and stayed quiet for what seemed an eternity.

''He's still mad, huh?'' Russell grunted after a while.

''Yeah, I just don't get why.'' I mumbled, slightly annoyed.

''Well, you're a girl and you started a duel with me, plus you got hurt from it. It's pretty obvious why he's pissed.'' I looked at him, my eyes studying his profile, as I listened to what he said and disbelief made me frown softly. ''He's a guy and your friend, so he's trying to protect you or something.''

''I don't need protection.''

''Don't be an idiot. You can't tell a guy that and expect him to believe you. You're a girl so you're supposed to be weak… or something. I really don't care and don't look at me like you're about to throw me overboard, I'm just telling you what he's thinking.'' He frowned at me in annoyance once he looked at me and met my eyes with his.

I stayed silent and frowned at him for a bit before staring at the sea again. He followed my example and we simply stood there in a soft silence, only interrupted by the waves moving against the ship. I knew he was closer to the truth than I liked and it left me defiant but it gradually turned into sadness instead.

''He's changed so much in some way but in others, he's just like he was when we were kids.'' I mumbled softly, not really knowing why I choose to share something with the blonde I had the most problems with, but right there, it felt like it was alright to tell him anything. ''Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if he hadn't left.''

Russell remained silent for a while and didn't move. I appreciated that he didn't turn to look at me once he opened his mouth to speak.

''Why did you leave?''

I bit my lip as I thought about his question and how to answer it. In reality, it wasn't that simple to answer. So many things had affected my decision but one thing had made it clear to me that I had to leave my home. I chewed softly on my lip until I figured what to tell him. ''When he left, he took with him whatever I had left of what I considered my family. My mother died when I was born and my older brother joined the navy as soon as he got the chance to leave the house. My father was never around because he took care of his business. Eduardo was pretty much all I had and then he left as well. I guess loneliness played a big part of it…'' I trailed off before I could tell him why I had really left.

''And?''

''And what?'' I asked and looked at him. His expression was neutral but softer than it usually was. His sand colored eyes locked mine

''There's something you're not telling.''

''You're unusually bright today.'' I mumbled with a sad smile and looked down, escaping his eyes. To my surprise, he actually stayed silent but I could feel how he was still looking at me and I let out a reluctant smile. ''This is our secret then, okay?''

''Yeah, just spit it out.''

''… The thing that made me leave was that my father's business got in trouble and his solution was to promise his rival that I would marry his son. I ran away the following night.''

''What? You're engaged?''

''Not that loud!'' I hissed and glared at him in slight panic. ''No! No, I'm not. I didn't make the decision therefore I'm not.''

''But you don't want Eduardo to know?'' He asked, sounding rather puzzled.

''No…I don't know why but he can't know, no matter what.'' I breathed, once again letting my glance fall down. ''It's really ironic, I end up leaving everything and try to find him while he's here, with a new family, and he probably forgot all about me.'' I smiled but I knew it was bittersweet. ''How cruel can faith be?'' I laughed but I felt the wet trail of tears run down my cheeks.

Russell let out a chocked sound and even without looking at him, I knew he didn't know what to do right now. I felt bad for putting him in an unwanted situation but even as I desperately tried to stop, I couldn't. After I took a shaky breath, a hand touched my shoulder almost reluctantly but it still settled on it and gave it a soft squeeze. His way of comforting me was so awkward it made me laugh through the tears.

''Don't fucking laugh now!'' He grumbled next to me but his hand remained on my shoulder as a mixture of laughing and soft sobs came from me.

His hand stayed put until I had stopped crying.

I stood in front of the door to what was temporarily me and Eduardo's room. After gathering my courage and calming down, I had decided to end this stupid fight and get it over with. Determination was making me nervous and my heart was beating faster than usual. I took a deep breath and knocked three times before opening the door slowly. I peeked inside and stepped in once I noticed his lack of presence.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips while I closed the door, now standing in a mostly dark room. The only light source was a candle on his desk and the light it offered was dim and soft, leaving the corners of the room in darkness. I let my hands run through my hair while I waited for my eyes to get used to the darkness. Just as I could make out the various objects in the room, I heard a sound behind me. Out of habit and instinct, I spun around while I grabbed one of my daggers, ready to defend myself against what or who was behind me. After years on the street, it was what I had learned to be the correct reaction and my pulse quickened drastically as adrenalin kicked me awake.

''What the hell are you doing?'' The voice was low and the anger made it hard.

I blinked then and realized whose throat I currently had my dagger pointed at. I quickly withdrew my hand and put the dagger back in its place.

''Sorry. It's a reflex.'' I mumbled and looked away from him but I forced myself to look back at him.

Eduardo looked pissed as he glared at me in contempt. ''I don't like having a dagger against my throat in my own room.'' He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't wearing his coat.

''I said I'm sorry! I didn't see you so…'' I started but bit my lip so I could focus. ''Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I'm sorry if I made you worry or whatever I set in motion back then, but I want you to know that I'm not a defenseless girl anymore. I've been taking care of myself for seven years, I know how to fight and how to survive, so please don't ever think that I'm helpless.'' I took a deep breath. ''I've changed and I think it's time for you to realize that.''

''You're an idiot.''

''What?'' I blinked, suddenly taken back by his unexpected answer.

''I don't care if you've changed or not, you put yourself in unnecessary danger and you got punished.''

''But-''

''Shut up. How can you tell me not to worry? If I got hurt wouldn't you do the same?''

''Yes, but-''

''Why?''

''Because we're… friends?''

''You finally said something right…'' He sighed and passed me, heading for the bed.

I turned around and followed with my eyes him as he moved. My glance was bewildered as I processed what he had just said and my eyebrows furrowed.

''Then… You being mad at me and avoiding me all day was my punishment?'' I asked, now frowning.

''That, and along with you being an idiot like the airhead. I won't tolerate you falling to his level of idiocy.'' He spoke and began to unbutton his shirt.

''You're a jerk.'' I sighed.

''So I've been told.'' He hummed, almost amused.

I stayed silent then and felt relieved enough to smile. It seemed that we were back to normal and it felt as if my muscles would finally relax. I followed his example and moved to what was currently my side of the bed. Without a word, he removed his shirt but kept his back against me. It was the deal we had made back then; he would stay still as I changed. It was much easier than having to change in the dark or in another room. I slipped the dress off carefully and found the shirt I slept in. Once I had changed, I moved beneath my blanket.

''Done.'' I hummed and looked at him, briefly studying his broad back. I hadn't noticed that he had moved while I had changed but it became clear to me once he turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. For just a moment, I wasn't just looking at his caramel colored eye and the blackness of his eye patch, but both of his eyes. I caught my breath as his rust brown eye was now looking at me, no longer hidden, and found myself unable to move until he looked away.

I turned around, pressing my hand against my quickly beating heart as if it would help to calm it down. Why was I like this? I was used to seeing him without his eye patch so why did it affect me so? I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip while I listened to him kick off his boots and then blow out the candle. As he came back to bed, I was left questioning myself in the darkness while staying completely still.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' I mumbled, slightly surprised that I even managed to say something in my current state. I forced myself to quietly exhale and desperately tried to relax again, all while telling myself that it was nothing and everything was normal.

It was the truth after all, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

''I still don't understand why you like doing this.'' I groaned loudly while dodging tree branches.

''You had the choice to stay on the ship so quit the complaining, you're annoying.'' Eduardo yelled from the front of the line we were currently walking in.

''We usually find some cool treasures.'' Russell, who was walking in front of me, looked over his shoulder and smirked at me.

''We should be there soon.'' Christopher hummed behind me.

I let out an annoyed huff and looked up. The sunlight had trouble getting through the thick jungle ceiling and the air was thick and humid, making it hard to breathe. The visit to this island hadn't been planned at all but after checking the maps and doing some research, Eduardo told Morgan about a treasure here and the order to dock was given. It was fun to watch them all get excited as they got ready. Eduardo in particular looked like a child on Christmas Eve as treasure hunting had always been his favorite thing to do ever since we were kids. Seeing him like that made me smile.

''We're here!'' Morgan shouted happily from the front of line.

''Thank God.'' I mumbled and pushed forwards to get through the thick vegetation. Some of it had been cut down by Morgan and Eduardo, but it was still hard to walk in it and it had made me curse several times. As if that wasn't bad enough, it felt as if I was being eaten by insects.

''Here.''

I looked up as a hand was presented for me and met Eduardo's glance. I took his hand carefully and let him help me up the steep step.

''Thanks.'' I hummed and softly smiled at him.

He nonchalantly nodded before turning around and continued to follow Morgan. I looked up, spotting the temple like building in front of us. I stood in awe and looked at it until Eduardo shouted, ''Keep up or you'll be left behind!'' With a slight frown, I ran up to them and joined them as they we discussing how to get inside the temple.

It was grand and utterly impressive. I stood still and took in the sight of the temple in front of me. I had expected a ruin, maybe some large rocks scattered in a small area, but the ancient building still stood tall, the stone being remarkably well-kept and the only sign of neglect was the vegetation growing on the rough stone walls. The only ruins I had ever laid eyes on were those of burned down buildings or houses that had been left alone in abandonment.

I watched as Eduardo and Russell argued while Christopher tried to make them calm down but it was pretty much in vain. The insults flying between them didn't stop before Morgan exclaimed a loud sound and the heavy door slowly opened.

''There we go!'' Morgan laughed and ventured inside without hesitation, quickly followed by Christopher, Russell, Nathan and Thomas.

I stood still, staring into the darkness that had now swallowed five men and their voices subdued slowly.

''Having second thoughts?'' Eduardo had at some point walked up next to me but I didn't notice his presence until he spoke. He looked at me with a faint, amused smile on his lips.

''The previous treasure hunts I've been on are nothing compared to this.'' I softly bit my lip and looked up at him.

''We were kids back then, this is the real thing.''

''Yeah, well… I don't like it.'' I looked back at the darkness.

''It's not like you to be scared. Want me to hold your hand?'' He smirked at me. It was obvious he was teasing me.

''I'd rather hold Russell's hand than yours.'' I smirked back and watched as he frowned. I laughed at his annoyed expression before I started to walk to the entrance. ''Let's get it over with.'' I took a deep breath and stepped inside but I still couldn't bring myself to move before Eduardo stood next to me.

It was fairly easy to find the rest of the guys, simply following the sound they were making easily did the trick and soon enough, we were walking behind them.

''We haven't found any traps yet, that's unusual.'' Christopher spoke as if he was thinking out loud.

''Traps?'' I swallowed hard and stopped on the middle of the staircase we were currently walking down.

''Keep moving.'' Eduardo muttered behind me and his hand appeared on my shoulder. He pushed me forwards and forced me to keep going, despite my slight protesting.

''We're lucky for once.'' Morgan laughed from the front.

''Eduardo, I don't like this.'' I whispered and looked behind me, meeting his glance with my worried one.

''Nothing's going to happen. I assure you.'' He hummed calmly and gave my shoulder the softest squeeze before he released his grip. Despite his words, I bit my lip but followed the others nonetheless.

It didn't take long before we stood in a large room with something that seemed like an altar in the middle of it. On that, there was a small, insignificant, wooden box. The light from the touch Morgan was carrying revealed a thick layer of dust on it and it seemed to be untouched for ages, maybe centuries. I wondered if the box was as old as the temple was.

''Finally.'' Russell sighed and walked straight up to the box but before he could touch it, Eduardo grabbed his wrist.

''Don't touch it yet, air head. There could be traps around.'' Eduardo sneered.

''Let go of me.'' Russell sneered back and yanked his hand free.

Eduardo muttered something darkly before looking around, studying the place. ''It looks safe…'' He hummed and turned his attention back to the box.

Out of curiosity, I took a few steps closer and stood next to him. I watched as his hand ran over the lid of it before both of his hands grasped the side of it. Carefully, his fingers started to push the lid of but as soon as he had moved it just an inch, it flew up on its own and a bright, blinding light flooded out.

My hand moved to shield my eyes from it but before I could, I froze unwillingly. In the following seconds, I started to panic because of my numb state while realizing something was horribly wrong. It was then the light was replaced by thick darkness and I sank down into it, slowly being swallowed by it.

Everything went completely black then.

The next thing that followed was a strange feeling of floating, as if I was swimming in still waters. There were no sounds, no scent and I couldn't feel anything. My senses had shut down in the darkness I currently found myself floating in and I still couldn't move any of my limbs. I could still look around but it didn't feel like I was moving my head nor could I tell if I had my eyes closed or open. It was unsettling and fear quickly made its appearance but before it could properly settle, it felt as if a hand grabbed me by the collar and pulled.

It pulled me forward and into a bright light that blinded me. I knew I had my eyes shut but once I heard myself take a quick breath, I opened them again. My eyes quickly adjusted to the daylight while I listened to my own quick, panicked breathing. My mind was in a haze while I quickly glanced around, slowly realizing where I was. It was then I ran a hand through my hair but it abruptly came to a stop.

My hair wasn't that short.

The fear from the blackness was back and just to be sure, I ran my hand through my hair again but the result was the same. Something was wrong. I took the decision to look down myself and froze because of what I saw. These weren't my hands, this wasn't my body. I fell out of the bed because of the sudden realization and let out a scream.

It wasn't my voice either but I recognized it almost instantly.

''No, no, no!'' I huffed and stood up.

''So you're finally awake.''

My eyes flew to the door once I heard someone speak. I hadn't even noticed the door opening or the person walking in but I came face to face with a woman. It took me several seconds to realize that I was staring at my own face.

''You're…'' I swallowed.

''I'm you, you idiot.'' Eduardo sneered, somehow managing to have portray the pissed off expression he usually showed. ''We switched bodies because of some ancient curse.''

''What? Why?''

''Because we opened the box, use your brain. I don't have the patience to explain everything right now.'' He was about to cross his arms over his chest but awkwardly stopped and with a slight groan, he let his arms fall down his sides instead.

''Then… we're stuck like this?'' I breathed, slowly starting to understand the consequences of this.

''Christopher is working on deciphering the text scroll from the box, that's our only hope.'' Even though he tried to stay calm, I could hear the desperation in his voice as he spoke and his expression faltered slowly, but only for a second. ''This is the worst!'' He yelled furiously but quickly sighed afterwards and rubbed his forehead.

I stood in silence and watched as he struggled in my body and I couldn't decide what to feel exactly. Everything felt strange and unusual and it didn't make it easier to swallow that I could see my own body under someone else's control. I didn't know how to react and merely looked down, studying the unfamiliar hands while I tried to grasp reality.

''Those things are called hands.'' Eduardo snorted.

''Don't…!'' I had raised my voice without realizing but stopped once I did. I looked back at him. ''Don't be a sarcastic ass right now. I don't need to handle your attitude right now when you know that this doesn't just concern you.''

He fell silent and averted his eyes from mine. ''Sorry…'' He mumbled after a while.

''It's… Fine. Just remember that.'' I hummed after a deep breath. ''Where's the others?''

''Christopher went back to his room to study the text, I don't know or care what the others are doing.''

''Quit the attitude.'' I muttered before moving the leave the room but he quickly blocked my way. It was then the height difference between us really became clear to me.

''You're not going anywhere without the eye patch.''

''Why does that thing even important? Doesn't everyone here know what you look like without?''

''That's not the point. Just put in on.''

''Why?''

''Since when do I have to explain myself to you? Just do it.''

''I can't see with it!''

''I don't care! Do it or I take the dress off and walk around.'' He grumbled and glared defiantly at me.

I now knew why some people found it hard to take me seriously whenever I was angry.

''Fine…'' I sighed. ''Where is it?''

''On the table.''

I turned around and walked to the desk, quickly locating the eye patch I was looking for. ''How do you even put this thing on?'' I asked and frowned slightly when my I failed to put in on.

''Can't you do anything. Here…'' He sighed and walked over to me. Once he realized that he couldn't reach me, his face turned flustered and I couldn't keep a laugh back.

''How ironic. The only time I get to hear you laugh is in a strange situation like this.'' I sighed softly.

''Just shut up and sit down.'' He grumbled at me.

I did as he told me and out of reflex closed my eyes when he leaned closer to me. It was unbelievable. Even though those were my own two hands moving through my hair, I still couldn't keep myself from being affected by how close he was. I felt my small hands touch the back of my head and I couldn't help but wonder how he would react to this kind of touch. I frowned a bit once I concluded that he would probably just call me annoying.

''There…'' He hummed and the hands retreated.

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times as the darkness on right eye wouldn't disappear.

''This doesn't annoy you?'' I asked while standing and beginning to follow him outside.

''No. I'm used to it.''

I stayed silent as I followed him while my thoughts were all over the place. How bizarre it was to walk behind myself and to see my face without it being a reflection.

It turned out that I had been unconscious longer and had therefore missed the initial confusion about our switching. Apparently, according to Russell, Eduardo had been a swearing, yelling mess while Christopher had tried to explain to him what had happened. He said his face had been the same color as the hair and for once he enjoyed to argue with him. I figured it was because Russell finally had the chance to look down at Eduardo and not up, like usually. I had trouble staying concentrated as I couldn't stop watching Eduardo and wonder how I usually looked like instead of that angry expression he had on most of the time. I had several times caught myself thinking that this could nothing else but a dream, a long one, since this was too bizarre to be reality. I was disappointed each time I learned that it wasn't.

After watching Russell and Eduardo argue over dinner, like always, I had stepped out, trying to escape the confusing reality. Christopher had assured me that he was getting somewhere with the translation but the text was ancient and therefore harder to translate and work with. Everything left me with a strange taste in my mouth and a mixture of feelings inside my chest. Eventually, those feelings left me standing in front of Christopher's door, unsure of what to do.

I was about to knock when I heard footsteps at the end of the hallway.

''Oh, Edu-no sorry, I mean Tess. What brings you here?'' Christopher smiled kindly at me, a tiny bit embarrassed because of his mix up.

''Hey. It's okay, I'm confused as well… I, um… I don't actually know, I just feel restless. Plus seeing yourself walking around cursing is rather surreal.'' I smiled softly.

I couldn't tell if it was because of what I had said or something else, but for a second, he simply studied me before breaking into a smile.

''Well, the positive side to this is that you just showed me something rare.'' He chuckled softly and moved to the door.

''Something rare?'' I repeated with a puzzled look and followed him inside his room.

''Yes, it's been a while since I've seen Eduardo smile like you just did.'' He continued to chuckle as he sat down on the chair at his desk. Piles of books were scattered around the room and several open books were on the desk. His slender fingers flipped through some pages before going back to the ones it had just been open at.

''He doesn't usually smile?'' I asked while sitting down on the chair opposite of him.

''He smiles whenever someone mentions treasure or we find one. But the way you just made him smile is different.'' His glance stayed on the books as he was talking. ''Now that I think about it, I've seen him smile more since you got aboard but I think I already know why.'' He chuckled again.

I was glad that he kept his eyes down, otherwise he would have seen Eduardo properly blush and I knew that if he ever told Eduardo, I would be fed to the sharks or something worse.

''What do you mean?'' I asked after swallowing and tried to sound normal.

''This curse on you two, it's not a normal one. There's no mentioning of death or horrible accidents in this text, it simply describes how the curse is meant as some sort of punishment.''

''Punishment? That sounds like a pretty normal curse to me.''

''It would have been if it had not been for the description of the curse. You see, the curse was made by a tribe that believed in partners for life and that those partners would be found at a young age. If those partners broke the rules, this curse would fall upon them and they could therefore not be with anyone else. It was used to prevent the younger generation from breaking the traditions by finding their own partner.''

''Partners? But-I, we've… I mean, we're just friends, there's nothing else to it.'' I stuttered, obviously not doing a very good job at sounding convincing. For a second, I felt my pulse quicken just from thinking about us being something else than friends and had to swallow hard.

_Stop it_.

''You must have said something when you were coming at age. Considering when people got married in this tribe, you must both have been fairly young.''

''I don't…'' I mumbled and looked down; trying to figure out what could have caused this misunderstanding. I sat in silence for a minute or two before it suddenly became clear to me and I felt my face turn red. My reaction made him chuckle.

''That's surely an unusual sight.''

''Please don't tell him, he'll kill me if he finds out.'' I sighed in defeat.

''Don't worry, everything we've talked about so far and until you leave this room, I will take it to my grave.''

I looked at him softly before I ran my hand through my hair. It was still strange how short it was compared to my own.

''I might have asked him to marry me when we were kids.'' I mumbled embarrassed. ''But that was because I didn't want to marry someone else. I was just being a stupid kid.''

''That's probably the cause then. Now-''

He stopped talking as it knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

I looked over my shoulder as the door opened and met my own eyes.

''Any news on how to break this?'' Eduardo asked and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He was still looking rather annoyed but tired as well.

''I've figured out why you two became victims of it but I have yet to translate the part about getting you switched back.''

''Really? What was the reason?''

''Because you two were-''

''Closest. Compared to the others we were standing closer to each other, that's why.'' I interrupted Christopher before I even knew it myself. I kept looking at Eduardo while I knew Christopher stayed quiet and looked at me. I silently prayed that he would help me out.

''Just that?'' Eduardo asked in disbelief.

''Yes. It seemed to be triggered randomly.'' Christopher spoke up once I didn't know what to say and I made a mental note of thanking him later.

''That's an odd curse.'' Eduardo muttered and looked like he lost his interest in it.

I took it as my chance to leave the room and stood up.

''Thanks for helping Christopher, it really means a lot.'' I smiled faintly, making sure to keep it at a minimum now that Eduardo was watching.

''You're welcome. I hope to have this translated some time tomorrow.'' Christopher smiled back and gave me a soft nod.

''I'm going to bed.'' I hummed as I passed Eduardo on the way out of the room. Once the door closed behind me, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

Things were starting to get dangerous and I quietly reminded myself that I just had to keep it together for one more week, then we would be at the next port and we would part ways again. It made me both sad and relieved. What I had pursued for all of these years had suddenly been achieved but it was coming to an end. In reality, I had never believed that I would ever find him again, so I hadn't thought as far as what to do or say in case I did.

I stepped inside our room and took a deep breath while appreciating the solitude. The first thing I did was to pull off the eye patch and enjoyed the fact of being able to see on both eyes again. I unbuttoned the shirt, slowly revealing more and more of the chest I had wanted to see for a while now. My eyes followed the process and I had to take a sharp breath as I let the hand that wasn't mine touch it. Firm and smooth, muscles moving beneath the skin as I let the hand travel down, touching the trail of dark hair running from his navel and disappearing beneath the pants. Stopping there, I forced myself to look away and kicked off the boots before lying down on my side of the bed. My thoughts trailed back to what I had just been told by Christopher and they proceeded to move to that episode that could have caused this mess.

We were around ten years old when my father first introduced the idea about an arranged marriage that would benefit the family. Caleb, the guy I was supposed to marry, had been a town bully ever since he was old enough to stand and he had always loved to make Eduardo, the poor orphan, suffer. It had started a mutual hate between the two and I was quickly dragged into it because of my friendship with Eduardo, leaving me to be tormented as well.

I closed my eyes as I recalled that conversation we had that day in the forest.

''Your father is stupid.''

''I don't wanna talk about it…'' I muttered behind him.

''Is it because it's Caleb?''

I looked up at him in annoyance. ''No, it's because my dad thinks it's okay to make such a decision for me. You're supposed to marry out of love, not money.''

''You're sounding romantic today.'' He scoffed.

''But it's the truth. You marry someone you love and then live with them, end of story.''

''Who told you that crap?''

''You don't believe it?''

''No.''

Our eyes met for the first time during our conversation. I knew why he said that, why he didn't believe it and I couldn't blame him. His parents weren't exactly a good example for him.

''What, you're going to hunt treasures forever?''

''Yes.''

''What if you met someone and fell in love?''

''I won't.''

''You don't know that yet.''

''Yes, I do.''

I fell silent after that answer and looked at his back as he walked. After a minute or two of thinking I came to a stop. He quickly noticed because of the lack of footsteps behind him and he stopped to turn around and look at me.

''Will you marry me when we get older?''

He stared at me in surprise but quickly regained his usual solemn expression. ''Stop being stupid, you're only asking me this because of Caleb.''

''Well… a tiny bit, but I'm mostly asking you because I think you would make a good husband.''

''And what are you basing that assumption on?'' He let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to start walking again.

''Hey, don't just avoid my question with your own!'' I shouted and ran after him, determined to get an answer from him before we would get to the village.

''You never gave me an answer…'' I mumbled and let out a heavy sigh, partly annoyed at myself for remembering that conversation so vivid and I sat up.

It was then the door opened and my attention moved to that instead. Eduardo didn't say a word as he walked in and went straight to his side of the bed, where he started undressing. I wanted to protest but it wasn't like he would see anything he hadn't seen before. My undergarments would prevent him from seeing anything private, so the only thing I could worry about was his reaction to my scars.

I waited in silence and watched as he pulled off the dress, a little more roughly than I liked, and then looked down. His expression remained somewhat calm as his eyes ran over the scars, all ranging in size, on my arms, stomach and legs. Most surprisingly, he remained silent as well as he pulled my shirt over his head and sat down on the bed.

''How did you manage to get this many scars?''

''When you have to fight for things, it's actually pretty easy. Most of them are from running away and just being on the streets.'' I hummed and started to remember how I got some of them. ''The long one on the right shoulder is the oldest. I got it after I messed up and the marines chased me through the city. I hid behind some trash in an ally way and I cut myself on some glass.''

''What about this?'' I looked up at him and saw how he gestured to the scar on my face.

''I made a mistake.'' I mumbled and looked away from him again once the unwanted memory appeared in my head.

''Tess…''

I sat in silence as I relived the episode and felt myself beginning to frown. ''I always stayed by myself because everyone is looking out for themselves. After three years, I ran into some guy, Josh, and he thought it would be a great idea to team up. I kept declining but he followed me around, so at some point, I accepted his presence. After two months we went to a bigger city and he must have seen a wanted poster with my description on it because he sold me out a week later.'' I shrugged softly. ''He tipped the Marines about my whereabouts and they stormed our hiding place the next day. I had no intention of being caught so I put up a fight. I got one of them down and then the other sliced me with his sword.''

''So Josh got away with it?''

''Yeah, I managed to flee from the marines but I was bleeding pretty badly and panicking. I don't really remember what happened, I passed out in some ally but woke up in a doctors home and my wounds were treated. He made me stay for a week so he could finish treating them but once I was done, I quickly moved to the next town.''

We both fell silent then. I once again found myself not telling him the whole truth and it was beginning to eat me up. Josh hadn't just been some guy after all. He had been the first thing in a while that could make me think about something else than Eduardo and somehow, I had ended up liking him a lot more than I had thought I would. In the end, those things only made it harder to accept that he had sold me out.

''Thanks…''

I looked at him again out of surprise but his glance remained away from mine, focused on his hands in front of him.

''Why are you thanking me?''

''Because you told me something important about you. You keep complaining that I don't get that you've changed when in reality, it's because I don't want to accept it. All these years, I thought you were back home and happy, so being told that it never was like that is like a blow to the stomach.''

''This is unlike you… telling me something like this.''

''Yeah well, there's nothing normal about today anyways.'' He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

I couldn't think of anything to say after that and looked away from him. A soft silence spread in the room and somewhat to my mind as I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. Hopefully, all of this should be over some time tomorrow and everything would be back to normal.

Well, mostly everything…

The day went slow and it was mostly spent waiting around for the golden word from Christopher. The waiting had put us both on edge but I was clearly the better at hiding it than he was. Russell had quickly figured to stay out of his way after a few heated arguments, clearly in Eduardo's favor, and Thomas had never gotten near him from the beginning. It had somehow become my role to tell him to shut up whenever he got too bad. After almost getting into an argument with him after dinner, I went outside to cool down.

''Goddamn idiot.'' I breathed in annoyance as I leaned against the railing, waiting and hoping that the sea air would clean my head. As I stood in the darkness and lukewarm wind, I heard footsteps approaching me and I looked over my shoulder.

''I thought I would find you here.'' Christopher chuckled and walked over next to me.

''Hey, did you find something?'' I asked, trying to sound calm but it came out halfhearted.

''I did but I wanted to tell you while we alone.''

''Don't tell me we can't-''

''Oh, no no.'' He chuckled reassuringly. ''The reason is that the solution to the curse is rather private.''

''Private?''

''Yes, it's connected to the cause, and seeing that we hid that from Eduardo, I wanted to tell you first.'' Once I nodded he continued. ''The curse was made to prevent the younger generation from eloping, so the cure for it is of course a symbol of love.''

I felt all color leave my face.

''Don't worry, you just have to kiss him.'' He chuckled from my expression. ''Those people believed it to be the true symbol of love, so they would have to do it to convince their elders.''

''Still… A kiss… It's hardly something you just do and then forget about it.'' I breathed.

''Maybe you should see this as your chance to come clean then.''

''Come clean? What are you talking about?''

''There's more between you two than just friendship, isn't there?''

His question made me hesitate and look down. For a while, I simply stared at the dark water. I tried to think of an answer but everything sounded halfhearted or would be close to a lie. I looked up at him again, now being somewhat sure of an answer.

''I… I honestly don't know… It wasn't supposed to end up like this; _I _wasn't supposed to end up like this. Yet, here I am.'' I chuckled and threw out my arms. ''On a pirate ship and falling for my childhood friend who left me. I let my guard down and now this happens.'' I sighed and looked away from him again.

''What about him?''

''I mean little more to him than I did when we were kids.'' I huffed bitterly.

''You don't know that. You of all people should know how hard he is to understand.''

''You don't understand, he promised me that he would never fall in love. Once he promises something then it's final.''

We both stayed silent after that. I felt bad for being negative when he was just trying to help me but I knew the circumstances, I knew that it was impossible.

''Thanks for helping with the curse, Christopher.'' I pushed myself away from the railing and looked at him again with a sad smile. ''I'm sure Eduardo is thankful as well.''

''I'm glad to be of any help. I hope you two will work something out.''

I kept smiling at him as I didn't know what to say to him. His optimism about something impossible was only making me more depressed about the current situation. With gritted teeth, I looked around the ship to try and find Eduardo so we could get this over with.

After wandering the ship for a while, I met a frustrated Russell who informed me about Eduardo's whereabouts and I headed back to our room. I took a deep breath outside the door before knocking on it and then stepping inside. My eyes quickly located him on the bed with a book on his lap. He looked up at me with tired eyes but they seemed to regain some strength once he realized why I was here.

''Did Christopher find something?'' He sat up.

When I nodded at him I watched as he reenergized within seconds and he nearly jumped off the bed. ''So, how do you switch back?''

''It's… um…'' I started but I couldn't quite figure out how to put it without having him ask me for even more. ''He said it was to be some sort of joke, so the cure is of the same nature.'' I tried and watched as his eyebrows turned into a frown. ''It's, uh, it's just this ridicules thing…'' I took a deep breath and spoke quickly, ''it's a simple kiss, that's all.''

''Wait… what?'' He asked while sounding both surprised and upset.

''Yeah… I don't know either.'' I looked down, trying to mimic his current expression.

''How ridicules.'' He huffed and sat back down on the bed. ''Fine, let's get this over with then.'' Our eyes meet awkwardly as neither of us seemed to know what to do. After a second or two, he groaned in annoyance, ''just get over here!''

I slightly jumped and moved to the bed where I sat down beside him. I could already feel heat appear in my cheeks as I stared at him, or myself in reality. He was still frowning at me as neither of us moved and we both grew flustered as more time passed.

''Maybe we should-''

''No, let's just-''

''Here-''

We both interrupted the other as we moved, trying to settle on what to do now and who did what. We ended up with him leaning closer to me while my hand was awkwardly on his shoulder. My heart had risen to my throat and was only getting more nervous. I didn't know what to do but the frustration made me move and I leaned forwards, wanting to end this awkward moment. It was strange, knowing the lips I could feel was my own and not someone else's. I squeezed my eyes shut when what felt like a tug in my stomach made my head swirl. It only took a second compared to the first time, or at least it felt that way.

Slowly, I realized what that meant.

The lips against mine weren't familiar and definitively not my own anymore. As if my pulse wasn't quick enough, that realization only made it worse and I felt my mind go into total mayhem. Maybe it was just a second, maybe it was more, but it felt like an eternity before he pulled away from me, ever a slowly. I felt his breath hit my lips while I kept my eyes closed, somewhat afraid of seeing his expression. The hands on my shoulder moved away and I slowly forced myself to open my eyes. He looked… calm. His cheeks were a bit rosy and he exhaled deeply while his eyes met mine. For a second, we stayed still and merely stared at each other but once the situation sank in, we both jumped away from the other.

My entire face was burning and I kept my head down while turning away from him, masking my embarrassment with being relieved to be back in my own body.

''I'm going to get some air.'' He mumbled next to me while standing.

Once I heard the door close, I felt myself relax. It helped me calm somewhat down as I simply sat there, savoring the feeling of his lips against mine. I closed my eyes in anger; it wasn't supposed to be like this. I pressed my lips together shortly before taking a deep breath.

One more week, then all of this would be over…


	4. Chapter 4

The following days brought some calm but it felt as if I was walking on eggshells around him. In truth, the whole episode with the curse had left us both awkward whenever we were alone together. Somehow, it was actually okay in my book. I hoped that it would make it easier once I had to leave the ship and its crew behind. It was what I had planned from the beginning to do but I was till catching myself in thinking how it could be if I stayed. But then again, those thoughts had not occurred as often after the episode with the curse.

After things had gone back to normal, I withdrew slowly from socializing with the rest of the crew. I feared it would be too hard to leave them later because I had to go back to doing things on my own again. The only one who seemed annoyed by it was Russell, the other's simply stayed quiet about it. To come up with an excuse to Russell, I had borrowed some of Christopher's books but they also kept me occupied. Despite my best tries, Russell still managed to corner me on the deck. I could already tell what he wanted to talk about before he even opened his mouth.

''Hey! What's with the sneaking around?!'' He was angry, that much was obvious in his tone.

''Russell…'' I sighed softly, not really interested in explaining myself to him but then again, maybe I owed him that much.

''What?'' He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

''It's not personal if that's what you think.'' I tried but I knew it wouldn't be enough for him.

''Then why the hell have you been avoiding me and everyone else? What's going on?''

''I'll tell you if you lower your voice.'' I spoke calmly and watched as his hard expression faltered a bit.

''Fine.'' He muttered after a short silence.

''Thanks…'' I breathed softly before taking a deep breath. ''Look, I'm leaving you guys in two days. I'm just trying to make that easier.''

''Easier for who?''

''Me, us… Maybe… I'm just… I like you guys, so it's gonna be hard to leave.'' I smiled faintly and his expression softened drastically.

''Then why don't you stay?'' He asked softly, his face turning a bit red in the darkness.

''I'm not a pirate like you guys-''

''You can be!''

''No, Russell! I can't!'' I sighed. ''I just can't.'' I ended up smiling bittersweet. The main reason wasn't the pirate business but because I couldn't be around Eduard anyone, not with this one-sided love.

He looked frustrated then, like he wanted to solve my problem but he didn't know how. ''It doesn't have anything to do with Eduardo, does it?'' He asked, his voice betraying his otherwise calm expression. Despite asking, he looked like he didn't really want to know the answer.

I studied him quietly as I didn't know what to say. I felt what little determination I had left crumble right in front of me and I took a shaky breath. ''He's… Yeah, it does.''

''I should have known.'' He whispered and looked down. ''That bastard.''

''It's not his fault, it's mine. That's why I'm leaving.'' I tried to smile but it was weak and not too convincing. ''It's for the best.''

He stayed silent and kept his eyes down.

I let out a small sigh.

''I'm going back to my room. Thanks for worrying about me.'' I spoke calmly and gave his hand a soft squeeze before beginning to walk away. I couldn't handle the silence and I knew it would make me cry if I didn't leave. And I wasn't about to cry in front of him again. I looked over my shoulder a last time before heading inside. He stood still but his hands had been balled into fists and he looked deep in thought. For a second, I thought about going back but that thought only lasted a second, then the door closed.

He had listened to her walk away, her footsteps so light compared to the others, while he found himself in an unknown cluster of emotions. He was angry, disappointed and the sight of her showing him that expression made his chest hurt. He wasn't sure why he felt these things and it only made him angrier. It was all Eduardo's fault. It was his fault that she couldn't stay and it was his fault that she looked so sad now and didn't smile.

He let out a breath he had been holding and let his hands relax. He wasn't sure what to do next. He wanted to follow her and do something, he wasn't sure what yet but maybe we would know once he stood there.

''Hey, idiot, what the hell are you standing there for? Did your brain shut down?''

He turned around when he heard the mocking laugh behind him and once he saw the ravenette, he felt all the rage return to him. He moved before he knew it really and he practically flew to the taller male, hands grabbing the collar and shoving him back against the wall. Eduardo let out a groan as his back hit the wall and his hands shot up to grab the ones holding him.

''What the he-''

''What did you do?!'' Russell shouted and interrupted Eduardo.

''What are you talking about, you imbecile?'' He hissed back while trying to escape the strong grip but Russell didn't budge.

''She says she won't stay because of you! She even said she left home because of you and that other-'' He shouted but he was cut off when Eduardo suddenly moved. During the next few seconds, he found himself being slammed against the wall and was now held there by Eduardo, who looked furious.

''Other what?!'' He hissed.

Sure, he had seen Eduardo angry before but this was on a whole new level. His glare made him fall silent while he stood still. When he tried to move to escape the iron grip, all he got was another hard shove to the wall.

''What did she tell you?!''

''Nothing!'

''Listen to me you little-''

''Take your fucking hands of me!''

''What did she tell you?'' He growled deeply and the grip tightened.

''Just… something about marriage to some rival that her dad made, so she skipped town the next morning.'' Russell groaned deeply and mentally kicked himself for exposing the secret.

Eduardo let go of him once he had gotten the answer he was searching for and then stormed off in the direction of his room. Russell slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the floor. He had messed up. While squeezing his eyes shut, he ran a hand through his hair, why did he always mess up?

The conversation I had just had with Russell was still on my mind as I sat on the bed, trying to read. It wasn't going well and I had already given somewhat up when I could hear the loud footsteps approaching our room and I quickly knew who it was. Eduardo opened the door and quickly slammed it behind him again but I didn't bother to react. He had probably just argued with Russell again because he was still mocking him for being so short for two days.

But I quickly learned how wrong I was.

''What's the deal with you?'' His voice was sharp and hard.

''What are you talking about?'' I looked up at him from my place on the bed with a puzzled look. It was obvious to say that he looked pissed and I readied myself for a fight.

''Why did you lie to me?''

''Lie about what?'' I asked and stood up, having slightly raised my voice to match his tone.

''About why you left!''

I narrowed my eyes slightly. ''Why I left was my own choice. What could I even lie about?''

''Really? So you didn't run away from something?'' He asked and leaned closer to me.

''What the hell are you on about?''

''I'm talking about the deal your worthless father made!'' He was shouting now.

''Russell… that little…'' I muttered and balled my hands into fists. ''Look, that has nothing to do with you!'' I shouted back.

''I don't care! Why didn't you tell me that you're engaged?!''

''Because I'm not! It wasn't my goddamn choice!''

''Who is it?''

''What does it matter?!''

''It just does! Who is it?!''

''It doesn't matter!''

''Tess!''

''It was Caleb, alright?!''

''That two-faced liar….''He muttered and looked away from me.

''Sounds like you remember him…'' I huffed slightly, ''but it doesn't matter! Besides, you're the one who just suddenly walked away!''

''Don't you dare say that I just walked away! You know exactly why I left in the first place!'' He huffed in anger, ''if it didn't matter then why didn't you tell me?!''

''Because I didn't want you to know! Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore!'' I shouted and went to pass him to get outside but my arm was grabbed and I was held back.

''We're not done here!''

''Yes we are, Eduardo! Let me go!'' I tried to yank my arm free but his grip was too tight.

''You're not leaving before I say you do!''

''Stop it!'' I yelled and turned, not really knowing what I was doing before I heard the sound and saw my hand slap him. His grip around my arm disappeared as that hand went to cover his cheek instead. He looked at me in surprise, like he didn't believe what had just happened.

''You want to know why I really left that place? I left because everything turned worse when you were gone and I couldn't stand being there without you. I missed you! I missed you enough to leave all that behind and I've tried to find you for years! Is that what you want to hear?!'' I continued shouting at him while he simply stared at me. ''You left me in that hell of a home! Did you seriously expect me to stay put and just accept my fate?! I thought you knew me better than that!''

''Do you even know how we broke that stupid curse back then? That kiss was supposed to mean something, be a symbol, otherwise it wouldn't have worked and we wouldn't have switched back. Do you even realize what that means?!'' I shouted and realized how quick I was breathing. I felt pathetic and my body started to shake. ''… but it looks like even ancient curses can be wrong.'' I finished with a shaking voice and pressed my lips tightly together. ''You've changed for the worse… I regret ever running into you that day.'' I knew right then that I would begin to cry any second and quickly turned around to escape the room.

I felt like jumping off the ship and escape this nightmare. While choking a sob, I could still feel my hand throb from slapping him. How hard did I hit him? I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration and felt a few tears run down my face.

''Tess?''

I opened my eyes again while I felt my chin and mouth quiver. I found Morgan staring at me, the usual cheerful smile missing on his face.

''Ah, I guess this explains the shouting I just heard.'' He sighed audibly and moved to me.

I didn't say a word as his hand found me shoulder and he lead me across the deck. I didn't question where he was taking me because I feared if I could keep the sobs back if I opened my mouth. He lead me to his room and didn't address me before he had closed the door behind us and made me sit down on the bed.

''Now, what happened?''

''We… we fought.'' I took a deep breath and let my eyes focus on the floor. I bit my lip as I recalled his surprised expression. He had even looked a little hurt. ''Oh God… I even slapped him.'' I breathed and squeezed my eyes shut in regret.

''From what I could hear, you both yelled an equal amount.''

I clenched my hands. Screw that I had slapped him, how dared he to act like that in the first place?! I felt anger replace my regret while my expression turned into a frown. It wasn't his business anyways so what gave him the right to act like it was?!

''Tess.''

I looked back at him once he addressed me and I unclenched my hands.

''What he did in there… what he said is unforgivable.''

''Now, now… don't you think that's a little drastic?'' He chuckled faintly.

''No.'' I muttered and took a deep breath. ''It's over. I'm not even going to look at him tomorrow and then I'm getting off this ship.''

''Are you sure? All of the guys seem to like you.''

''Thanks but… some of the things I said in there… It's for the best anyways.'' I forced myself to smile again and let out a shaky breath. ''After I leave, will you please tell the guys something for me?''

''You owe me a favor then.'' He chuckled at me and nodded.

''Sure…'' I chuckled softly and kept my eyes cast down. ''You guys are the closest I've been to a family for a while and I just wanted to thank you for that.''

''If you change your mind about staying, we'll be here.''

''Thanks.'' I hummed and looked up at him while his large hand ruffled my hair.

''You can stay here tonight. Then we'll see what happens tomorrow.''

''What about you?''

''Don't worry about me. Just forget about this now and get some sleep.''

''Thank you, really.''

''It's fine, really. Get some sleep.'' His large hand tousled my hair before he left the room.

When the door closed, I started crying again and I couldn't stop before I felt drained.

I just wanted to get off the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next day huddled away in Morgan's room but I found that my luck had turned around noon as we had reached the harbor a day earlier. Once I was told about it, it felt as if I could finally breathe normally and that a pair of stones had fallen off my shoulders.

I stood on the deck and waited for us to have docked while trying not to look around. I hadn't seen Eduardo yet and frankly, I didn't want to. Thomas and Doc stood next to me, casually talking while Russell was helping Morgan.

''So, Tess, what're you going to do now?'' Christopher asked and I looked at him for the first time in a while.

''I'm not sure yet. Probably get away from the city, it looks like the Marines are here.'' I mumbled and looked back at the busy harbor. At least there were enough people to hide in between and I should be able to slip away without drawing any attention. ''Maybe find some small village somewhere, get a job.''

''Sounds nice.'' He hummed softly and a silence fell between us.

When we had docked and the ship lay somewhat still in the waters, I couldn't help but tear up a little. I stiffened my quivering lip and stood up straight. I wouldn't cry now.

''We're here.'' Morgan came walking from the side and joined us at the railing. He looked at me and our eyes met. ''It's been nice having you onboard, Tess.'' He smiled and it brightened my day a tiny bit.

''Thank you, I've enjoyed myself here.'' I smiled faintly and watched as Russell prepared for me to leave the ship. ''Where are you headed now?''

''We'll sail off when you've left. There's too many marines here and we have enough supplies to wait for the next city.'' He was looking at Russell as well as he spoke but once he finished, he looked back at me. ''Are you sure you don't want to stay?''

I was the first time I hesitated about my decision but in the end, I shook my head. ''I can't.''

''Very well.'' He took a deep breath and smiled. ''Remember, you still owe me a favor.''

It made me softly laugh while I nodded. ''Of course.''

''Good.''

''Captain, its ready.'' Russell mumbled close by and Morgan nodded.

With a slow exhale, we all walked to where Russell was standing and I looked down the ramp. This was it. This was the end. I looked back at the guys and watched as they exchanged a few words before they all looked at me again. I wanted to cry again as they started to say their goodbyes. Russell was the only one who didn't say a word and of course, Eduardo was nowhere to be found. In the end, it did make it easier to accept and walk down that ramp.

I got to take two steps down it when someone grabbed my arm. I looked over my shoulder, silently hoping it would be Eduardo but it was a panicked looking Russell.

''I just-um… sorry.'' He mumbled and I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to mad at him.

''It's fine.'' I smiled faintly and watched as he looked down to avoid my eyes. ''Really.''

He looked up at me again but remained silent.

''I'll see you around sometime, Russell.'' I smiled and gave his arm a squeeze before I turned around and walked down the ramp. Once I got all the way down and stood on stone, I turned around one last time to smile and wave at them as they were already getting ready to sail off.

I watched as they as they got ready and froze when I noticed someone watching me at the end of the ship. I held my breath as our eyes met but I looked down when his expression didn't change from his usual neutral one. I closed my eyes before turning around and beginning to make my way through the crowd. I kept telling myself not to turn around as I walked up a hill and turned into a small ally way.

''Get yourself together.'' I breathed while I tried to calm down. I found my scarf and started to wrap it around my head, hoping to disappear soon and forget about everything, when I heard footsteps at the end of the ally. My glance shot up as I got startled and I stopped everything once I saw that I wasn't alone.

''The scarf won't be necessary.'' A man spoke as he stepped out of the darkness and closer to me while I could hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

''Marines.'' I choked and took a step backwards.

''Don't make this any more troublesome by running, Tess.''

''How do you…'' I stopped myself when I realized that I knew him. ''Adam?''

''It's been a while.''

''A while? You count ten years as a while?'' I huffed and stared at him.

He looked much older than twenty-five and much rougher. He had gotten stronger, more built and if he hadn't been my brother, I would have been much more scared of him.

''We have plenty of time to catch up when we get back.'' He took a step forwards.

''Back? I'm not going back home. Never.'' I took a step back towards the busy street.

''You're a low life criminal, where else are you going to go? Besides, I made a deal with Caleb.''

''Y-you what?'' I stuttered.

''I bring you back to him and you get to skip jail, sounds like a good deal to me.'' He smiled, his features reminding me of our father. ''So, what's it gonna be? Run or-''

I started running before he had finished speaking. I turned the corner sharply, almost slipping on the ground and nearly running into several people. No way I was going back home. Not to my father and not to Caleb. I ran out on the street I had just come from and continued in the direction of the harbor. Maybe the Sirius was still there and I could escape again. My pulse raced as I ducked in-between people and bumped into several others. I fell down once after a stumble but I got up as soon as I heard Adam yelling behind me and ignored the stinging pain in my right knee.

I reached the harbor and looked around in panic but I couldn't see them and the yelling behind me got louder. It was then I first started to get scared and before I knew it, I was screaming Eduardo's name at the top of my lungs while I started running again.

My frightened state made me unfocused and my dodging got sloppy, leading me to bump into several people and slowing me down. It was bad; I knew that much and it only made it worse. I was somewhere in the middle of the harbor when I spotted the Sirius out on the water and started to make my way to the edge. Maybe they would hear my yelling if I was closer. Maybe it would all be okay again.

''Eduardo!'' I screamed as loud as I could and stared at the ship, hoping it would turn around and come back for me, but it kept sailing. ''No, no, no, no!'' I yelled and turned around, catching glimpses of several marines cornering me. I knew by this point I was already crying but I still tried to duck in-between people and get around them. I got pass one of them but as I was looking back at him, another one basically tackled me down. His weight pressed me down on the cold stone and I let out a loud cry when the pain settled in and numbed my right side.

''Get her cuffed!''

''No! Stop!'' I yelled and struggled when another marine started helping the one who held me down. I screamed and kicked the best I could but I knew already it was to no use and the cold metal cuffs closed around my wrists. I was roughly pulled back up on my feet then and shoved forwards. I stumbled, barely saving myself from a fall.

''So you did chose to run.'' Adam stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. ''You've always been trouble.''

A pair of hands grabbed both my shoulders and forced me along with them.

''Adam! Please don't do this!''

''Get her back to the base.''

''No!'' I screamed and continued to struggle but it was no use.

I should never have left the Sirius.

It was my first time sitting in a prison cell and so far, my impression of it wasn't good. It was cold and wet as I sat on the stone floor. I couldn't stop shaking while I had my arms around myself, hoping I could warm myself up somewhat. So far it wasn't working very well.

My body was hurting all over and my right side was especially sore and had cuts from when I had been forced down on the ground. I couldn't cry though, not since I had actually been tossed in the cell and left there with a locked door. I had spent the first hour or so screaming while trying to find a way out but it was no use.

I let my head fall down on my arm, shivering silently as I listened to footsteps coming my way. But I stayed still, refusing to look up when they stopped outside of my cell.

''You're twenty years old, stop sulking like a brat.''

I recognized the harsh voice and looked up, meeting Adam's gold glance. There used to be a time where his blue eyes had been full of life and not coldness. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the cell. I remained on the cold floor.

''My brother, whom I haven't seen in ten years, just threw me in jail. I can sulk as much as I please.'' I glared at him but it didn't change his expression one bit.

''You're a criminal. Did you never consider what would happen if you got caught? Your bounty is high enough for you to have a wanted poster. You're a disgrace.''

''At least I didn't leave my only other sibling behind because I'm selfish.'' I snorted.

''Now you listen to me.'' He sneered and took a few hasty steps. He grabbed the dress' collar and pulled me up, leaving me to dangle above the ground. ''You've always been trouble and you never cared one bit for our family. All snotty, little you could think about was following that bloody orphan around while I was left to listen to father's yelling. Everything was in your favor so I went out to become an honest man and fulfill my duty.'' He sneered angrily.

I kicked my feet as I tried to escape his hold but it was to no use and I let out a groan.

''In my favor? How is having you and father blame me for mother's death and an arranged marriage working in my favor?! You were never around emotionally, all you did was glare at me ever since we were kids!''

''And why did you think I did that? You ruined everything and now look, something doesn't suit you and you run away.'' The grip tightened and I felt his knuckles press against my throat, making it harder to breathe. ''You should have accepted the circumstances and stayed home, not gone out chasing some worthless pirate.''

''He's not worthless!'' I shouted in anger.

''Funny how you're the only one who thinks that.'' He growled deeply while glaring at me.

I returned the glare while my hands grabbed his and I used the grip to lift myself a bit up so I could breathe.

''Maybe that says something about the rest of you and not me.'' I spoke through gritted teeth.

He narrowed his eyes at me but despite looking like he wasn't done yelling, he let go of me. I slumped down on the floor, softly yelping because of the fall.

''Cause any more trouble and I'll consider dropping the offer.'' He huffed before walking out, slamming the cell door behind him and then locking it. I heard his angry footsteps disappear down the hallway and I let my head fall back against the wall. I closed my eyes when another pair of footsteps approached and I let out a small huff, not interested in talking with Adam again.

The footsteps stopped in front of the cell and as I expected to hear Adam's voice, I ended up surprised when it was someone else.

''Look at you. You're a pretty pathetic sight right now.''

I looked up when someone spoke and met the eyes of a man around my age. He had chocolate brown hair, blue eyes and stood tall on the other side of the bars. He was smiling arrogantly and I didn't need more than that smile to know who he was.

''Caleb.'' I spat out his name.

''Hello, Tess. I'm surprised you remember me.''

''I never forget people I hate.''

''Ouch, that stung.''

''What do you want?'' I asked while standing up slowly and was reminded by the pain in my knee.

''I'm simply here to pick up my bride.''

''You're disgusting.'' I sneered and took a few slow steps closer to him. ''Why is it you think I'll come with you? I ran from you!''

''My dear, I know we've had our differences-''

''Differences? You made mine and Eduardo's life a living hell back there! You made your farther come up with that ridicules proposal and got my father in on the idea as well!''

''You've always been so dramatic. As for Eduardo, I thought you were done spending time on him once he skipped town. He abandoned you, isn't that enough?''

''Shut up!'' I growled.

I knew he was trying to get into my head. It had always been what he had done. Manipulating people was what he was known for and he had always been good at it. He knew when to be charming, witty, he knew when to be nice and when to turn the tables completely and attack the clueless victim.

''You were never anything more than something replaceable to him. And yet you run after him in your foolishness.''

''Shut up!'' I yelled and was on the verge of tears. ''He didn't abandon me!''

''Oh, but didn't he, my dear? Isn't he the reason you're sitting here as well? Being a criminal has tainted that cute little girl I decided to marry but I'm quite sure we can fix that.'' He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit. ''No one knows what you've become back home. So I'll bring you back and you can forget everything about these foolish years.''

''Is that your plan? The reason you made this deal with my brother?''

''Your brother has turned into a quite reasonable man. Once he got reports from the last town you were seen it, we agreed on a large enough sum of money and then planned what to do. All that was left was to wait for pretty, little you… I had asked him not to be too rough but I guess I somewhat expected that you would put up a fight.''

''Why are you so obsessed with the idea of us marrying? I've never liked you and I'm positively sure that I always voiced my negative opinion about you.'' I sneered.

''Because, I always wanted to steal you and you're unique back home. No one else has red hair like you. I'll parade you around as my prize.'' He said it as if it was the most obvious thing it the world.

''Steal me? There's no one to steal me from! And if you think that you can parade me around like I'm a thing, I'll make your life a living hell.''

''Oh, don't be silly. You were what little Eduardo had left so of course I wanted to have you.'' He sighed audibly. ''I see you're going to be problematic about this so let me tell you something. You don't have a choice.''

''I'd rather stay here and rot than go with you.'' I spat on the floor in front of his feet.

''That's the thing, either you come with me or that's it.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, in this town, the punishment for stealing is execution.''

''What…'' I lost all air and felt what little hope I had left crumble.

''It's me or death. Pick your choice.'' He chuckled and started to walk off, leaving me standing pale in the middle of the cell.

When the heavy door closed, I fell down to my knees and soon after, I cried for the first time in the cell but I refused to make any sounds. I forced myself back up on my feet and staggered over to the cell door, hopelessly tugging the metal door. This couldn't be the end, it just simply couldn't. I searched my dress for the small dagger I usually hid better than the two others and let out a soft sound when I found it. I sent a silent thank you before I started fidgeting the lock with the dagger.

I listened for the clicking sound desperately and my hope weakened for each second I didn't hear it. I bit my lip in frustration and turned the dagger roughly, accidently slipping it out of my own hand. It fell to the floor and I quickly followed it down, reaching for it between the bars. I stretched as far as I could, trying not to groan too loudly from the pain but I let out a loud one when I knew I couldn't reach it. I closed my eyes, accepting defeat. This really was it.

''No… no, please.'' I sobbed quietly and felt my body starting to shake again. ''Please.''

''Quiet down or they'll come check on you.'' Someone whispered next to me and I looked up, seeing a well-known face.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. ''How did you…'' I breathed as he started to work on unlocking the door.

''Don't start crying now. We're here to get you out.'' Eduardo spoke quietly while his glance was focused on the lock.

''I'm sorry. I'm so-'' My lip quivered and I looked down, choking on a sob I struggled to keep back.

''Save it for when we get out.'' He whispered and the door made a soft click. ''Now, get up.''

I struggled to get up and made sure not to put weight on my right knee but it still hurt and I grimaced.

''What the hell did they do to you?'' He muttered darkly before letting out a sigh and opening the door. ''Come here.''

''Wait, what are you-'' I cut myself off when he picked me up with ease and I felt my face go red. ''Put me down!''

''Quiet down! And stay still, you're not exactly light.'' He grumbled and started to carry me down the hallway in the opposite direction of where Caleb had come from. ''You can't walk and we have to get out, I don't know how long the others can keep them occupied.''

''They couldn't.''

Eduardo froze and I feared the worst as he started to turn around. We came face to face with both Adam and Caleb staring us down. I heard him curse beneath his breath.

''Nice of you to show your face, Eduardo.'' Caleb smiled.

''I could live without seeing yours.'' Eduardo smirked back and then carefully put me down. ''Get behind me.'' He whispered and I did as he told me.

''Hand her over.''

''Not a chance.''

''You're going to be stubborn again?''

''Again?'' I mumbled and looked up at him in confusion.

''Stop talking, Caleb, or I'll put a bullet right between your eyes.'' Eduardo sneered and his expression became hard.

''Really? I would like to see you try.'' He smirked challenging but the smirk vanished seconds later when Eduardo quickly whipped out his gun and pointed it right at him. ''So serious, like always.''

''Put that gun down.'' Adam took a step forwards.

''Stay back, Adam, I have no quarrel with you.''

''Leave him, he's bluffing.''

''What makes you think I am?''

''Because in the end you're a coward. You were a coward seven years ago and you still are.''

''You're getting closer and closer to a hole in the head.'' Eduardo sneered coldly.

''He's not a coward!'' I shouted and moved to stand beside him.

''I told you to stay there!'' He growled at me and Caleb started laughing.

''Really? Is it not cowardly to accept a deal and run away?''

''What?'' I breathed and looked up at Eduardo but his glance stayed on Caleb.

''I'm warning you.''

''My dear Tess, Eduardo here was foolish enough to accept a deal I made with him. His end was to leave town and let you stay behind without a word.''

My mind came to a complete stop then.

''I kept my end of the deal back then but you didn't keep yours!'' Eduardo shouted in anger. ''We had a deal!''

''Why would you do that?!'' It was my turn to shout now but it was directed at the man next to me. ''Why would you just…'' I stopped when I didn't know what to say.

''I did it so he would leave you alone. His side of the deal was to stop trying to marry you and leave you alone. You were supposed to leave her alone, Caleb!'' He shouted the last part and his voice was filled with anger and frustration.

''Did you really think I would back off that easily? You're not only a coward but a fool, Eduardo.''

''Shut up.''

''You wanted to leave and go out on that silly adventure you kept daydreaming about like a fool. So why not bait you with some money and an empty promise so you would finally get that last push to leave?''

''I said shut up!'' He yelled, his voice echoing of the walls and I even got a little startled.

''Or what? Oh, yes. You would shoot me, right?'' Caleb continued to smile as he stepped closer to us and threw out his arms.

He stood there for two seconds, flashing that arrogant smirk of his, before a shot was fired. The sound rang in my ears and I cringed in pain. I watched as Caleb's face turned surprised and then turned into an expression filled with pain. I stood frozen to the spot, unable to move, when Eduardo picked me up again and started running. They shouted behind us, Caleb's cursing filled with rage and pain overpowered all of the others.

''You just… you shot him.'' I mumbled and then looked up at him. ''You shot him!''

''I shot him in the leg. If you say he didn't deserve it, I'm dropping you right here and now.'' He grumbled and turned the corner as we got outside.

''Right now I wouldn't mind!'' I shouted in anger. ''All that was said in there-''

''I'll explain later.''

''No!''

''Tess, please! Let me explain it later.'' He huffed and looked at me with begging eyes.

I hesitated for a bit but my anger faltered. ''Okay.'' I breathed after a while and he exhaled deeply.

''Thanks.'' He mumbled as he ran into an alleyway and stopped. ''The other's should be here soon.'' He huffed and put me down.

''Thanks.''

''Save it for later.''

We stayed silent and waited for the others to show up. Luckily, they didn't take too long and we started making our way back to the ship. I was embarrassed to be carried but Eduardo wouldn't listen and even refused to let Russell carry me. He was acting strange, to put it lightly, and my mind was already focused on the future conversation we would have.

I didn't know what to expect but I knew I had to tell him everything nonetheless.

I had to tell him.

It was a strange feeling, suddenly being important for someone, to have someone who looked out for you, worried about you when you've been on your own for seven years. I was surprised to be smiled at by everyone and then pampered by everyone. Christopher was the first to take a look at me and bandage the wounds I had. I was lucky to get away with bruising and small cuts but the pain in my knee wouldn't just be gone that easily. Nathan quickly brought me some food while Thomas and Russell kept asking if I was alright or if they could get me anything. I was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. It was so strange and it made my chest hurt but I couldn't get what had happened in the marine base out of my head.

''How's it going, Tess?'' Morgan asked me as he sat down beside me on the deck.

I was leaning against the side of the wall to the kitchen, admiring the view of the ocean that I had gotten used to. I looked at him as he sat down and showed him a small smile.

''I'm fine, thanks.''

''That's good.'' He grinned and let his hand rustle my hair.

''Hey, how did you guys know that I got caught?''

''Eduardo was still watching you after you got out of sight. He started yelling once you came running back down to the harbor and you had marines after you. He looked like he was about to jump in the water to help you.'' He chuckled and turned his head to look at me. ''Russell and Christopher had to hold him back while I turned around the ship. He said he could hear you shouting.''

''I did shout…'' I mumbled and looked straight ahead again while I processed what he had just said.

''It seems like you two have a lot to talk about.''

I sat still for a while before nodding and standing up. ''Do you know where he is?''

''I'm quite sure he's in your room right now.''

''Thanks.'' I smiled and started to move.

I felt my pulse quicken just from thinking about it and I wanted to run but my knee kept me from it. I cursed in annoyance and slowed down.

''Need some help?''

I looked up and met Eduardo's eyes. I stood still as we kept eye contact and I had to swallow before I could say anything.

''Where's your eye patch?''

''Left it in the room.'' He studied me and I felt my cheeks redden. ''I think I promised you an explanation for some things.''

''Yeah…'' I mumbled and nodded.

We fell silent as we started to walk back to our room. He slowed down to match the pace I could walk in and I felt my heart race against my ribcage as we walked. I had come up with a plan earlier but I had forgotten every word I had thought of and I was insanely nervous. I didn't know what to expect and that only made it worse.

I sat down on the bed and watched as he closed to the door, then seeming to hesitate about where to sit. After a few seconds, he sat down next to me on the bed and kept his glance on the floor.

''So-'' ''I-'' we both spoke at the same time and then stopped when we realized the other was talking as well. A short silence fell between us until I had gathered enough courage to speak.

''The deal you and Caleb made… What was that about?''

''I should never have agreed to it but I thought it would be better for you if he left you alone. I know how selfish it seems for me to leave but back then, but I really thought it was for the best.''

''So you did it for me?''

He nodded.

''But… Didn't you think I would follow you?''

''I… Maybe at some point. He didn't give me much time to decide so I never really thought about it before it was too late.'' He sighed. ''I'm impressed you did though… despite the circumstances.''

''I wasn't just going to let you walk out of my life that easily.'' I sighed softly and watched him as he closed his eyes.

''Yeah, I should have known you're that stubborn.'' A small smile appeared on his lips.

''You were everything I had back then. I didn't even know if I could find you but I just had to try… now I'm not sure what to think anymore. I found you… I've come that far… But now, it's so much more complicated.''

He stayed silent for a bit before looking at me and I felt my heart stop for a second.

''I'm… I'm sorry for losing my temper back then. I just got so angry I didn't know what to do. Caleb had skipped his part of the deal and the fact that you had told the idiot about it pissed me off.''

''Yeah, well… Sorry for slapping you. I think I hit you pretty hard.''

''I've never been slapped like that in my life but I deserved it.''

''You pretty much did.'' I smiled faintly and we both looked down.

''So, what now?''

''I don't know… Adam and Caleb are probably looking for me.''

''Why don't you stay then?''

''I can't…''

''Why not?''

We both looked up again and I knew I had to tell him then.

''Because… I don't… I can't just be a friend to you anymore. I can't keep being this close to you without it hurting. I'm sorry, but I somehow managed to develop some pretty serious feelings for you.'' I laughed and felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. ''I'm… I love you.'' I had finally told him.

I stayed still as I waited for his reaction and let out a shaky breath when he looked down. Then I waited for the rejection.

''How long have you…?''

''I think even before you left… Maybe always. It just hit me like a brick after being around you again and now I can't-'' I stopped talking when he looked at me again and I sat still. ''What?'' I breathed.

''The hardest thing I've done was leaving you back then and letting you leave today. I'm not watching you walk of this boat again.'' He almost whispered while leaning closer to me and I caught my breath. ''I can't hand you over to anyone, especially not Caleb, I'm too selfish to do that.''

''What are you saying?'' I asked softly, my eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips.

''That you're staying and that's an order.'' He spoke before closing the distance between us and catching my lips with his.

My mind shut completely down and for a second or two, I had no idea what to do. My whole body had tensed up and it took me a while before I dared to kiss him back at all. Once I did, he intensified the kiss and leaned closer to me while his hands found my sides. I ignored the slight pain in my right side and simply focused on what was happening right then and there.

He had kissed me. He _was_ kissing me and this time is wasn't to lift some stupid curse. This was real.

His lips left mine for a split second and I used the opportunity to suck in a mouthful of air before they were back on mine while he tipped me backwards. My head swirled as he continued to kiss me while hovering in over me. When he pulled back, I opened my eyes and met his.

''What about Russell?''

''What about him?'' I frowned slightly. Why was he bringing him up now?

He stayed silent while I studied him and slowly realized why he had asked.

''You think I like him?''

''Of course not.'' He scoffed, acting as if I had hurt his pride with that assumption.

''Then why are you asking?'' I frowned again and he looked away from me. When he refused to speak, I let out a sigh. ''Listen, he was an ass in the beginning but he's actually not that bad.'' He eyed me. ''Not to me, at least. He's easy to talk to and it just kinda slipped out back then. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would get mad and show me that shitty attitude of yours.'' I huffed and let my hands move up to his face, gently making him face me again. ''I had my hands full with a certain bratty navigator, I didn't need a bratty swordsman as well.''

He remained silent for a bit before he surprised me by leaning down to my ear. I felt his hot breath hit my skin before he whispered and it sent a delicate chill run down my spine.

''I won't say this often so listen and remember this because I don't like to repeat myself either.'' He paused shortly. ''I love you.''

His voice had made me close my eyes and once he whispered again, I felt my lip quiver and tears press on.

''Stop crying.'' He sighed, his tone annoyed.

''Mhmm…'' I mumbled and moved my hands so I could cover my face. ''It's your fault.''

''Don't blame me for everything.'' He grumbled.

I shook my head softly but the tears wouldn't stop.

''Are you sure you're fine with me? I'm just a thief… I've done some pretty disgraceful things and-''

''Shut up.'' He murmured before stopping me from talking by pressing his lips against mine. ''Your actions alone doesn't make you who you are, so stop being a crybaby.'' He sighed annoyed but I knew that he was right.

The fact that he had just told me something like that only made me want to cry more but I struggled and managed to calm somewhat down. I was rewarded with another kiss but it was different from the others. I was surprised at how gentle and careful it was considering his usually dominant and arrogant behavior. Then again, Eduardo wasn't one to show his somewhat sweeter side unless you knew him well enough and he had judged you to be worthy of it. I doubted that any one of the ship had experienced it and in reality, maybe I was the only one who was allowed to see him like this. He was hard to figure out and I knew that if I hadn't known him the way I did, I would have disliked and maybe even hated him from the moment he opened his mouth. It was a harsh truth but he had been like that ever since his mother died and his father left. He was abandoned and it was the only defense he could use so it wouldn't happen again. He had been an utter mess for one day only, and then he promised himself that he would never cry again and he became distant.

I could still remember how bizarre it had been to see the guy I admired for his bravery cry his out eyes while I had my arms around him. We were so young but I already knew what I meant to lose a parent or to grow up without one. I knew how hard it was going to be. I held his hand back then and promised him that I would never leave him and that I would always be his friend. We had never talked about it afterwards but I would never forget the sight of him crying so hard as he did back then. It was our secret.

So harsh, cruel and foulmouthed, all to hide a lonely, sad little boy.

My arms moved up and around his neck. Before he could protest, I pulled him down to me and buried my face against his neck and shoulder. I inhaled his scent, a mixture of salty sea air and gunpowder, and simply relished the feeling of him breathing and the fact that I could feel his heart beating.

''Since when have you gotten so clingy?'' He murmured but he didn't push me away. Instead, his arm moved around me and pulled me closer up against him. ''If you're going to be a pirate, you have to be tougher than this.'' He smirked while leaning his cheek against my hair.

''Shut up.'' I mumbled and withdrew enough so I could look up at him. ''So, we're… I mean, together?'' I mumbled, warmth tingling in my cheeks. He almost glared at me and the expression he wore seemed to ask if I was stupid. ''I just need to hear you say it.''

''I've already filled my quota of saying sappy things, so you tell me.'' He looked down at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

''Then,'' I took a deep breath before continuing, ''we are…''

''We're what?'' He smirked.

I frowned at him, silently hating him a bit for making me say it when he wouldn't. ''Together.'' I mumbled flustered.

''So that makes me your what?'' It was obvious how much he enjoyed teasing me.

''Slave. Auch!'' I groaned when he pinched my cheek.

''You should know better than going against me.'' He grumbled.

''Then you say it!'' I matched his annoyed tone.

''As if.'' He grunted and looked pretty satisfied with himself but I only let him have that expression for a second.

I moved quickly enough to catch him off guard and I turned him over, now straddling him and looking down at him with a smirk. Despite now looking sour, he didn't move.

''You're my what?'' I smirked but it vanished quickly.

Slowly, his hands moved up my sides before one went to my lower back and the other continued to my front. I managed to catch the one on my front inches before he would have touched my chest.

''What are you doing?'' I blurted out while my face was on fire. It was just a simple touch but my skin tingled where he had touched and my pulse was racing.

''Showing you who's in charge.''

''Stop it!'' I groaned flustered when the hand on my back traveled further up, making me shiver softly.

''Then say it.''

''No, you say it!'' I shrieked softly and arched my back forwards.

''Stop being a brat.''

''Fine!''

He stayed still then and watched me teasingly. I bit down into my lip when he looked so victorious and I wanted to punch him.

''You're… You're my boyfriend…'' I sighed and listened to him chuckle.

His hands moved back down to my sides while he sat up slowly. My pulse quickened as he got closer and soon enough, he was only inches away from me. I hated myself a bit for being so easily affected by him but then again, how could I not? I he was the man I had chased for seven years after all.

''Good girl.'' He smirked before closing the gap between us and catching my lips with his.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy, especially not when we were both stubborn and hot headed. Nonetheless, it was something I wanted to fight for. These past seven years wouldn't be in vain and I had already come this far. Those were his lips against mine and as surreal as that felt, it was also making my heart pound and it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

''That's my good girl.'' He breathed softly before continuing to kiss me as if we were catching up on these past seven years.

I smiled softly against his lips. That was it, I was his now. Knowing that, I could get used to being a pirate.


End file.
